Fifty Shades left
by ArdinaSeeto1991
Summary: Christian has been distant the last couple weeks and Ana thinks she knows why. Leila is gone but is the longing? A story of how Ana walks on finding out about Christians infidelity and how the road back to paradise is sometimes not as easy as it appears. Will love prevail? Or Is there more to this tale? * I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN RELATION TO THE ORIGINS OF THIS STORY*
1. Chapter One ANA POV

*This story take place after the incident with Leila in the apartment, but before the incident with Jack. It has been a month since then and Christian has been distant.*

*ANA POV*

"What happened Christian?" I stared at him through watery eyes.

" Please Ana, please. Let me speak. I have to tell you this."

"Please what? Tell me what?"

I took a seat on the couch because I couldnt bear to stand anymore. I knew what he would say. I knew what was coming, and yet I was mentally begging him that he didnt do this to me. Looking at him, I could tell that he was going through some internal dilemma. I didnt care, he was going to talk to me this time. I wasnt crazy, I wasnt making it up in my head. I know what I know. I couldnt hold it in anymore. I beat him to the punch.

"Christian, please just for once, just tell me the truth. Let me know. Is there somebody else?"

Nothing.

"Christian?"

Again still nothing.

"CHRISTIAN! TELL ME!"

His head snaps up and he is looking through me. I can see the pain in his eyes, but I can feel the pain in my heart. Here it comes.

"Yes Ana. Yes ok. There has been someone else. I wish there wasnt but there is."

"Do you love her?"

"No. I dont love her Ana, but I needed her. Its been so difficult for me to change, so difficult. And I thought I could. And I have been. But just with all the deals going south and Im always away and your always..."

"Always what, Christian?'

"Perfect. You think its easy for me to be me, this dark and twisted villian when your so superior? Im this horrible and selfish man who wants nothing more then to beat the living shit out you and fuck. I cant bear it sometimes. Your always so head strong and uncompromissing, and so godly. Its hard to be something your not."

I stared at him in absoulute shock. In his mind his infidelity was my fault, my undoing. I just wasnt able to process it. I didnt know what to do. If I stayed, I would just be accepting it and allowing it, but if I left I would wound him and myself.

"I have given you everything. Everything of me; my body, my mind and my heart. And no matter what I do it will never be good enough, will it?"

The silence was so deffening. I would have welcomed all the fighting and screaming and swearing, because I knew then that there was still something to fight for. It would have meant more than just standing here staring into his defeated eyes. But this silence said it all. It said more then he ever would. And it stung more then if he had slapped me.

" Thats just it. Isnt it Christian? Im not good enough for you."

"No Ana. Im not good enough for you. I cant change something I have been my whole life. I cant be this heart and flowers guy and I know thats what you deserve. But Im a selfish man, and It would destroy me if we ever parted."

"But I love you. And I thought you loved me."

"I do. But would you still stay here doing the I want? I need that right now. And I need you. And I cant live without both of you. Im sorry I hurt you, Im sorry I betrayed you."

"It feels like you should have just let me go the first time, and not crushed me again."

"What do you mean Ana? We can work through this. We can figure this out. I didnt want this to be a secret anymore. I didnt want to keep lying to you. And I... I needed your help. I need you..."

"And what I need is time. I need to be able to be myself and not feel like its a crime."

I get up, grab my coat and head for the elevator. In my head, I was planning on walking away calmly and mature like, but my heart wouldnt let me. I could feel it bubbling up and was about to tip me over the edge. I reached the elevator when the dam broke.

"You know Chrisitian, Im here. Me. Not her. I was here fighting for us this whole time. I knew something was up with you weeks ago, but I gave you the benefit of the doubt. And I thought highly enough of you to think you wouldnt cheat, but come to me. Run into these arms. I was trying so hard to be what you wanted. If you just waited, I would have tried more, then we would have been more. But no, you wanted us as nothing."

"What does that mean Ana?" I could hear he was close behind me. He obviously had followed me but had the sense not to touch me.

"It means from now on you, Chrisitian Grey, wont hurt my heart anymore."

And with that, I stepped into the elevator for a second time, alone and brokenhearted.


	2. Chapter Two ANA POV

*ANA POV*

I didnt know where exactly I was going, but all I knew was that I didnt want to stay anywhere near where I was. I couldnt believe I got suckered in again. After our first parting, I was destroyed and I thought it would never happen again. I promised myself that I wouldnt allow it. And yet here I am at 10pm at night wondering how the hell I ended up in this position. I was back in the same place I was before, I didnt own my own car, my own unit didnt feel like home, and most of all my heart was aching. I felt my phone ringing, and I hoped it was Christian, but was suprised when I saw Elliots number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ana. Its Elliot."

"Hey. Whats up?"

"Im with Kate and Christian just called. He said that you needed some company. He said he was flying out tonight.

"Hes flying out tonight?"

"Yeah. He said you knew. But..."

"But what Elliot?"

"He told us that you guys were on a break and that you wanted some space. He seemed pretty choked up about it."

This was a huge step for Christian. I knew he hated the fact that he didnt know where I was and insted of pushing it he had ascoted some of my friends in my time of need. I hated that at times he was so sweet and thoughtful, when all I wanted was more reasons to be angry at him.

"Yeah. I dont really feel like talking about it right now. Is it ok if you could give me a ride? Its just that Taylor usually takes me places and I dont want anything to do with Christian."

"Um..."

I could hear the hesitation in his voice. Poor thing. He didnt want to get in between Christian and I. He didnt want to pick sides, especially when his brother was on the oppossing team.

"Hey man, its ok. I can just catch a cab and meet Kate back at the apartment. If you just wanted to go there when your ready. I just really need Kate right now."

"Ana, were across the road. We can literally see you."

Looking across the road, I could see Kate's black car. I couldnt believe I had missed it. I couldnt help but smile. Kate opened the car door and walked across the road and gave me a huge breathtaking hug. It was the type of hug that made you feel like you were loved; like you were cherished. Its the feeling I always got from Kate. She always knew what I needed.

"Its ok. Lets go home."

Walking to the car, I glanced one last time at the buliding I had just left. All I could think of was him. He had hurt me again and I wanted to hate him, but I couldnt help the feeling that maybe I cause this. I hoped that he would see us go and catch me looking up, but why would he? He made his choice.

"Cmon, girls. Time to go."

*CHRISTAIN POV*

She was going. Parts of me wanted to run down to her and beg her to stay. I wanted to hold her as she cried and tell her that everything will be ok. But I knew that she would never let me again, and I honestly couldnt blame her. I wanted the light, I wanted to be what she needed, but I couldnt. I was dark and she was the light. And like the moth to the flame I couldnt keep away.

I saw her looking up, tears falling down. I was the reason for that pain. I had caused that and maybe she was better off without me in her life.

"Sir, you have a phone call. They say its urgent."

"Thanks Taylor, I'll take in here."

Taylor hands me the phone and quickly leaves the room.

"Grey."

"Its me."

"Hello Hannah."

"I need to see you. I need to talk to you."

"Hannah, I cant and you know why. I love Ana. What he had, was good but Im committed to getting Ana back."

"Uhuh."

"What is it Hannah?"

"Just let come and see you. You owe me that. Especially after last week. Just one last time."

I knew I had let it go to far. I had lost control and ended up leaving bruises all over her legs and ass. It had been the release that I needed but I couldnt stand to look at the after math of it. All I could think was that what if that had been Ana? Hannah hadnt used the safe word, and she seemed smug to be able to take it. She was nothing like Ana.

"Ok. Give me an hour. Then come to Escala. One last time. I mean it Hannah."

"Oh Im sure you are. See you soon."

What had I gotten myself into? It didnt seem real. I had lost my love of my life. And yet, Hannah was everything that my dirty little mind could ever want.

********** FLASHBACK*********

"Sir, Hannah Cambell is here. She is your 4 o'clock appointment."

"Thanks Taylor. Send her in."

She walked in like a turnado, Beautiful and disaterous. She wore black highwaisted slacks and a white collared shirt. Her black hair was slick, a part down the middle and pushed to one side. But I couldnt stop staring at her mouth. Her full lips curled into a smile, as she removed her glasses and looked at me. Bright green eyes looked back at me. And I knew, she had me hooked.

"Ms Cambell. Please take a seat."

"Thank you Mr Grey. Now lets talk about this situation we have found ourselves in."

Straight to the point. No fucking around. As I sit in my seat, I catch a glimpse of her breasts, and I respond instantly. What is happening?

"Well what would you like to discuss?"

"I dont like being made a fool of , and when a promise is made, a promise should be kept. Im here on behalf of a client, a very unhappy client. A client who has had numerous physical and mental damage inflicted apon her whilst in your care. I am well aware about your agreement with said client, but you failed to remember that reprocussions of our actions are like water ripples, and yours actions have cause many ripples."

All I could do is sit there stunned.

"Your silence is enough affermation for me. I will quite enjoy this."

**********END OF FLASHBACK**********


	3. Chapter Three KATE POV

*KATE POV*

Ana and I were snuggling under the blankets back at our appartment when she finally started to really cry. On the drive home, I saw a tear here and there but not the complete breakdown that was happening in my bedroom. I didnt want to push her, she could break and not let anyone help and that was the last thing I wanted was for her to think that I wasnt there suppporting her. She was like my little sister, and becuase of that I knew she would eventually tell me the things she wanted to get off her chest.

"Its worse then last time" she finally said.

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Man, I swear Iam not this girl. I have never been this girl, who cries all the time over a silly boy."

"And what silly boy are we talking about again?"

She looked at me like I was crazy and then burst out laughing as I made a stupid face. It usually worked when she was upset. Doing something silly out of nowhere, was what usually cracked her sad facade.

"You know the one, tall, handsome, millioniare."  
"Oh that boy. From what I hear, word on the street is that he is a complete douch bag."

She smiled just a little but it never really touched her eyes; it was the type of smile you fake a distant relatives.

"Kate, I love him so much. I never thought I would feel this way. And I thought he felt the same way. I know Im nothing extrodinary, but Im ok right? Like the girl next door type right?"

I looked at her and I could see the doubt in her eyes. She never used to doubt herself; she was confortable being in her skin and never cared about what other thought of her. So much had changed in the little time she knew Grey.

"Honey, your an amazing woman. And if he is crazy enough to let you go then that on him. Dont worry about ."

"Why do you assume he dumped me? I dumped him. He was cheating on me Kate. Cheating. And you know the worst part of it all, was that I was so angry with him that I didnt even get a chance to ask him who she was, or how it started or why he decided to tell me tonight."

I sat there stunned. How could he? I knew he was upset, but I just figured that they were just finding each others boundries, like all new couples. But he had actually done it. He had actually betrayed her and been with someone else. Now I understood why she was so upset. How could he seriously be that much of an insentive prick. Did he even look at Ana's mothers life? Did he notice the fact that she came from a broken home?

"What... wait he came and told you about it up front?"

"Yeah. Well I got home from work and thought he would still be at work cause I finished earlier then usual, but he was there. He was waiting for me in the foyer. He said he needed to talk to me and so we went into the lounge room and he pretty much said he was having an affair and that it had been happening for a little under a month now."

"Wow."

"Yeah, then somehow it turned into a story about he doesnt know what its like to be loved and that because I was a good person, he felt like he needed someone else."

"Thats bullshit. If he loved you, he wouldnt fuck someone else. What a fucken dickhead."

"But it makes sense you know. I dont really have much to offer him and even though he hurt me, its like... maybe..."

"Dont you dare. You are not like your mother. You dont need a man to make you complete, steele. I dont care what he said to you, you listen to me.

I had to grab her face inbetween my hands. I had to make her look at me or she wouldnt listen. I knew somehow that prick had put it into her head that she wasnt good enough for him, like she didnt think that enough by herself.

"You are more then anything you need to be for him. You are loyal and trustworthy and have been such a great friend and sister to me. You dont need to be with him to find yourself. I know you. Your true friends know you. And your worth more to us then you know."

As she looked at me, I could tell she didnt believe me. It looked like the damage was done and there was no going back. She just started sobbing. I held her until she fell asleep. After putting her into bed and tucking her in, I went in search of Elliot. I found him the loungeroom.

"Tell me you didnt know anything about this Elliot. God, tell me you knew nothing about this."

He looked at me a slowly walked over.

"I had an inkling but I didnt think that he had actually done it. How is she? Is ok?"

"Shes asleep. Why did you have an inkling?"

"A couple months ago, a girl named Hannah Cambell came out of his office, just as I was coming up to visit him. I could tell just from the way he was looking at her. And her reputation didnt help my suspitions."

"Reputation?"

"Katie, she nearly ruined me."


	4. Chapter Four CHRISTIAN POV

_**Hey guys, just a little side note. Please feel free to review and leave any comments. I have only just started writing this. I did this purely for the fun of it and there are alot of twists and turns in this story. And lets just say that ana isnt gonna be a push over in this one. I hope to hear from you guys asap, and feel free to p.m as I will be replying pretty quickly. Much love From me to you! **_

*Christian POV*

After Ana drove off, I felt as if a huge rock was placed squarely on my shoulders. And it was a weight that I would happily carry if meant that I would find a way out of this mess. A mess that I had created. Somewhere in the back of my mind, came a memory of how this all started.

**********FLASHBACK**********

"Client? Im sure I have no idea of whom you speak about. Perhaps this is a conversation that you would have with my board of lawyers. I dont like being threatened Ms Cambell, that I promise you."

"Should you wish to go down that route, I may not be respondsible for the action of my client or myself."

"And what pretell should those actions be?"

"Silly Christian, did you really think that they wouldnt notice?"

"Notice what?"

I didnt like where this was going. The lines were about to be blurred and crossed all at the same. If things didnt change all I have worked for could go up in smoke. And where there is smoke there is always hot flames.

"Ana, dear Ana. You cant play all of them at once and then not expect them to react."

"You stay away from here. Do you hear me? You stay away. Or I will make it my personal lifes mission to destroy you."

"That may work on the others, but it wont work on me. I dont need to succumb to your little leers."

"I have no idea what you want and quite frankly I couldnt care to find out. All I know is that where Ana is concerned, I promise you this, you touch her life and I will not stop. Try me."

"I have a propostion for you then. If you want to keep Ana away from your dirty and quite recent little secrets, then I suggest that you listen to what I have to say."

**********END OF FLASHBACK**********

Stepping into the shower, memories flooded back of happy times spent in the shower. And every single one of them was with Ana. Now, that she was gone, it felt wrong. It felt too big, too menicing, too much off everything and not enough of anything. How would I explain this to her, thats if she let me explain. I couldnt see her even letting me be near her long enough to hear what was really happening.

The truth was that I was a coward and I let people get into my head. It never happened before I met Ana, but with her in my life it made me second guess everything. She made me want to question every miniscule dicission beacuse I never wanted to disappoint her. And yet I did. With one weak moment, it turned into a chain of weak moments.

"Well this is not what I expected when I said see you soon."

As soon as I heard her voice, its as though the memories of Ana retreated along with me. I felt a shiver go up my spine. _Game face,Grey._

"Give me a minute."

"Take your time. I'll be in the kitchen."

Getting dressed in a daze, I rushed to the kitchen. I didnt trust Hannah one bit, and the thought of her prancing around my apartment unsupervised, made me cringe.

"That was quick."

"Cut to the chase Hannah. I told Ana tonight and as you can see she isnt here. I held up my end of this deal. I hope for your sake that you and your client keep your end."

"Christian, I dont want to see you unhappy. I know that this started off quite forceful, but I didnt mean to make unhappy."

"So, when you came into my office that day guns blazing, you didnt know what you were getting me into. I highly doubt that. You got what you wanted. And now I want what I deserve."

"Christian."

She slowly took off her heels, shrinking in height in front of me. With eyes down, she slid out of her silk shirt. She stood there, short skirt and lacy black bra. I looked into her green eyes. If this had been Ana, I wouldnt have to think about it. She would be in my arms and I would be happy. But she wasnt. She walked over to me and whispered in my ears.

"But you promised. One... Last... Time."

*ANA POV*

I woke up this morning completly forgeting what happened last night. I woke up thinking he was holding me. When I turned and saw that it was in fact Kate holding me, I did falter abit. I didnt think I was going to go through this again. I didnt want to go through this again. And even worse then that, I let it happen. I had let him change me and nearly everything about me. I couldnt believe it. I headed out of the bedroom to the kitchen, in the hopes that some tea would better my mood. I didnt expect to see two men sitting at the kitchen table.

"Ah hello."

"Hello Sweetie."

Elliot must have stayed the night last night. Poor guy, I had kicked him out of his usual position with Kate, but by the looks on his face he didnt seem to mind. He was so unlike his brother. He was warm, comforting in awkward situations and never seemed to let little things get to him. Come to think of it, he was everything that I wanted in a guy, and so did Kate. Next to him sat a new man I had never met before. He turned to me and started to speak.

"Hey, Im Cameron or Cam for short."

He smiled at me that made his eyes crinkle at the ends. He was dressed in gym clothes and was holding a bottle of water. His shaggy brown hair kept getting in his eyes making him have push it away everything he moved slightly.

"Hey. How are you?"

"Sorry Ana, I was supposed to go to the gym with Cam this morning and he came to pick me up since we came in Kates car last night. I would have told you earlier, but you crashed before I got a chance to tell you. We just got back and well, I thought we could all go and get a bite to eat."

"You kidding El, of course thats ok. What time is it anyways?"

"Just after 9."

"Sheeze I thought it was a lot later then that. How about you guys get ready and I will get Kate up and we can head out in an hour or so?"

"Sounds good to me" said Elliot as he glanced over to Cam, who was fiddling with his phone.

With a wink, I started to walk back down the hallway towards Kates room. I had put on a brave face for our guest, but I couldnt keep it up when it was just me. The cracks started to appear as soon as I was alone. Only I wasnt alone. Elliot rushed behind me, tapping me on the shoulder.

"Hey Ana. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"You know your one of the worst liars out there. You can never keep a straight face."

"I would be lying if I said Im still really pissed off and hurt, but something Kate said last night made me think that I should just try and be happy with who I am and focus on being happy."

"Ana, Im so sorry. I dont know all of whats happening, but Im sure you will figure it out. Im here for you too. You dont have to hid from me just cause hes my brother."

"I know Elliot. You really are a decent person. And thanks for letting me crash with Kate last night."

"Its ok. I crashed in yours."

He grabbed my shoulders and gave me a hug. The type brothers gave their little sister when they got bullied at school. It was nice.

"Cmon. Kate is still sleeping. And god knows what time she went to bed last night."

He looked down and almost gulity as I turned and made my way back to Kates room. Opening the door, I found Kate sitting at the end of the bed with a photo in her hand.

"Hey morning. Whats that hun?"

"Just a little peice of history." she replied closing her eyes.


	5. Chapter Five ELLIOT POV

*ELIOT POV*

I can hear the mumbling from Kates room. Ana must be finally opening up to Kate. I knew she always would because was such a good friend to her. They were more like close sisters than room mates. If there was something wrong with either of them, the other would know, and know exactly what to do. Thats just the way it was with them. I was envious of them really. They could be completely open with one another, and not have to worry about the emotions afterwards, beacuse at the end of the day, they both knew that would love and support each other no matter what. I knew I could talk to Christian, but not about everything and anything. There was an unspoken rule, that we would keep each others lives to our selves. It was Christians rule. Had it been up to me, I would have everything out and in the open, like a real family.

Kate was suddenly there glaring at me. She was asking about if I knew about Christian cheating. I didnt. But come to think about it, I can see how it happened. When I saw Hannah that day, it was like the calm before the storm. I knew something bad was happening if he was messing around with her. I even tried to talk to him about it, but as usual I was blocked out.

"Who was that?"

"Just a future client."

He looked like someone had killed his cat, although he never had the paitents for animals. Looking at me I could tell he was lying. When he lied he would always rub his thumbs with his for finger. For how ever brief, I knew he was lying.

"Be careful, Christian. I havent seen you this happy in a while. Ana is the reason. I really like her and she fits so well in our family. Please dont do anything stupid."

He just looked at me, like I had unravelled some secret that no one was supposed to know. It was a little unnerving. He smiled slightly and rised from his chair, grabbing his coat and wallet.

"I know Bro. I love her. Im not risking anything with her. Although, Im glad that your approving of her. Now come on, lets go."

And if he had listened to me, I wouldnt be here, having to explain why it is that I know Hannah.

"What do you mean Elliot? You know this woman?"

Taking her hand, I walked over to the couch and sat her down. I didnt want to tell her this so early on. I wanted to be able to talk about when we had a history of trust and communication. I really liked her and I wasnt ready to let my past interfere our future. I had no idea if she would leave or stay with me after she knew.

"Kate, Hannah and I have been in each others lives for a very long time, alot longer then Christians. When I was in highschool, we had a long relationship. I thought I loved her. But because of the tension with Christian, my parent never really noticed how in love I was. They knew I was with someone, but I never got around to introducing becuase of their hectic jobs. But one day a couple days after college had started, she became crazy obsessesed. i had just left for college and she wasnt going to the same one that I was, so I thought that she was just feeling unsure of where we stood."

I could see that Kate was on edge, like she was waiting for the moment when our little world would be shattered. I didnt want to continue. I couldnt.

"Well. Honey, just tell me. It cant be that bad."

"Well its started getting worse and worse. She would come over and spend weekends with me and then not want to leave. She would spend days in my room, not leaving and getting upset when I would go to classes. It got so bad, that she started following me wherever I went, and the more crazy she got, the less I wanted to be intimate with her. She thought I didnt want anymore and I was starting to feel trapped. I couldnt tell my parents, and my brother was away at a different college, so I had to deal with it myself. One day I told her that we should go back home for the weekend and work on our relationship, and she agreed."

I took Kates hands and kissed them. I felt like she was going to pop. But I wanted to show her I loved her. I never thought my past would interfere now, especially since I was so happy.

"We came back, and she just wouldnt stop coming on to me. I finally gave in. At the end of the weekend I told her that she should focus on herself and figure out what she really wanted, and if she stop acting crazy, I would give us another shot. When I got back to college, I didnt hear from her for nearly 6 months. I thought she figured that she would move on and to be honest, I was happy. Then on christmas holidays she asked to meet up. I met up with her and I instantly knew why she called. Her belly was full and poking out of her shirt."

"She was pregnant?"

"Yes"

"And she told me that it was mine and that she wanted me back and that we needed to be a family. But I felt like she had done this one purpose. She told me she was on the pill, but she never was. I told her that I would happily look after my child but that I would never want to be with her. I thought she took it well, saying that was ok with her as long as I was apart of the childs life. But a week later I got a phone call from her saying to come quick and that something was wrong. I got into my car and rushed as quick as I could, but the rain was making it hard to get there quick."

"Its ok Ellliot. Go on."

"Well when I got there, she was bleeding alot, and I was just in a panic. By the time I got there, the baby was gone. And Hannah was very upset. She blamed me for the miscarriage, saying that I took my time and that I didnt want the baby. But I wanted it more than anything. I was just shocked to begin with."

Looking at Kate I know it was a lot to take in. I could tell she was shocked. It was one of the first times since I met her that she was silenced and didnt have some smartass thing to say back to me. And thats what worried me most.

"So what happened to Hannah?"

"She got more crazy. She would turn up at my parents house saying that she would ruin me. She got me kicked out of college, though it was never proven and for months my cars wheels would mysteriously be slashed. I ended up going into a depression and didnt come out of my house for months. My father put a stop to it, when he issued a cease and desist and a restraining order preventing her from any contact with me. She did send a letter, and then disappered."

"Why didnt you say anything to me when you saw her?"

"I thought maybe she got her life together and I didnt want to be another reason why she couldnt move forward."

"OH baby."

Kate wrapped me in her arms and shocked me with a intense kiss.

"This was us."

I showed her the photo from the back of my wallet.

"I keep it to remember, to never let anything pass without enjoying life."

It was then that we heard cries from Kates bedroom. Ana.

"I should go to her. But thank you for showing me this. It doesnt change anything to me. I know you telling me this means so much. I love you too."

That was so unlike Kate. She was never let anyone one up her. She was showing me that it didnt matter to her. That we would work it out. That she loved me regardless of my past. All I could do was smile and touch my lips and wonder how I ended up with her.


	6. Chapter SIX CHRISTIAN POV

_**Hey guys, I see alot of views but no real reviews. I would love to hear from you guys as to how you think the series is going so far. On another note, sorry if the story is taking to long to get into the juicey bits, but it will be worth it. I dont wanna rush, becuase the character stories, are what makes it.**_

_**Please let me know what you think. **_

_**Much love from me to you!**_

* CHRISTIAN POV*

I cant believe I let it happen again. Im the worst person in the world and I cant imagine what happens from here on out. It was so much worse then Leila, so much worse. I hated her touching me and calling my name. It makes me sick to look at that door now. I should have listened to Ana when I had the chance, and now everything I worked for and everyone I care about is in jepoardy. I hate not having control of the chess board that is now my life. Turning over and touching the place where Ana layed is all I had left. Her pillow still smelt like her and night cream and novels were still stacked on the bedside table. Everything about this place was now about her. Every corner, every surface, every detail reminded me of the past. And now my nightmares were about her leaving me, and the life I will never have. I can still her whispering to me in my dreams.

_I love you. I will always love you. Dont ever leave me. You will break me. Dont go. I need you. We need you._

I didnt know what she meant by we, but I knew everything else. It was worse to hear her whisper words of love then that of anger. It was torture to think she would never really say those words to me again or that I would never get a chance to tell her what was happening. This is what happens when my two worlds collide.

"Sir?"

"Ah, Yes Gail. Im still in bed. What is it?"

She didnt come in she just stood on the other side of the door. Even she was missing Ana. They had become close, I think Ana had referenced her as a friend. But thats how she was. She was easy to love.

"Taylor would like to talk to you out on the foyer. There is a package for you."

"Uh. Ok. I'll be there in a minute."

Dragging myself up and slipping on a white tshirt, I opened the door and headed to the foyer. And just like Gail had said there was a small package. It was a small box with a single red ribbon tied around it. Something about it made a little uneasy. Just as I was about to open it, my phone buzzed and without looking at it, I answered it.

"Grey."

"Hey Christian. Its Ana. I know I shouldnt be calling. And to be honest I thought you wouldnt answer."

"Why would you think that Ana? You can always call me. You know that."

"Well, Its just Elliot said that you were flying out this morning. Something about a buisness meeting.

Oh yeah. That. I had told Elliot a story. But it was purely to stop people from coming over last night.

"Yeah. It seemed to work itself out... Ana..."

"Dont Christian. Im just calling to see if later on today, I could pick my things up from yours. I have some friends with me today and since its sunday, I wont be able to do it any other day this week cause of work."

"Um, I actually wont be in today, but later on tonight might be better. If you wanted we could have some time to talk?"

"I would really like to pick my stuff up fairly early either this morning or this afternoon. If not I can just get my stuff next week."

"Um, well can you come around 2. I have a few meeting first. Then Im totally free to talk."

"I didnt say anything about talking Christian. I just want a clean break. None of this lets be friends shit. It didnt work the last time and I dont know about you, but I dont think I could handle another game of "Lets fool Ana."

Wow. What a night could do.

"Ana please..."

"Dont Christian. We will be there around 3 if thats ok."

"Ok. At least tell me who is helping you. I can get Taylor to help you."

"No that wont be needed. Kate, Elliot and Cam are helping."

"Who is this Cam person?"

"I dont think thats any of your buisness now. See you then."

Wow. She hung up. It was like night and day, past and present. Had I really ruined her that much. If she only knew, if she would just give me time to let things play out. Then she would know that this is torture to me and not simply because I was a man slut. I ended up banging my fist on the table and walking away, needing to see Claude. I needed to beat the shit out of something.

*ANA POV*

What history did I not know about Kate? I knew everything about her. I knew she kissed that gross Martin Oden in 5th grade, I knew she had a huge fear of little people; or "creepy midgets" as she would call them and I knew she had a little tattoo of a little rose on an indicent place. There was nothing I didnt know.

"What do you mean history, Kate?"

"Well not mine. Elliots. He told me something."

"Well? He told you what?"

"I dont think that he would want me to tell you. I think that he would want to be the one to tell people. Its kinda personal anyways."

"No I totally get it. Its something for the two of you guys. Im sorry, I just wanted something to keep my mind off my ruined love life."

"No its cool. You know I would tell you anything honey, its just that I would rather him tell you when he is ready to tell."

"No. Its cool... Damn."

"Whats wrong?"

"No I left my charger and all my novels at his house. I dont know how Im gonna get them back. I dont wanna have to replace them. They mean so much to me."

"Why dont you just call him?"

"Are you crazy? I cant talk to him now. Not when its so fresh."

"Its not gonna be any easier the longer you wait. Look I will stay with you. Put the phone on speaker and I will listen in."

"Okay. Thanks babes. This means alot to me."

*KATE POV*

She did so well. I thought she was going to crack, but she didnt. She held her ground and got to the point and didnt linger. But it meant now, that instead of a relaxing saturday, we would have to make the trip to Escala and face down the man in his tower. We would be on his turf, and I knew that it would take more of a toll on her, more than the phone could ever. But we still had a chance to grab something to eat after Ana and I finally got dressed. I wanted her to feel good about herself. So I dressed her in something casual but also something that made her look stunning. It was easy to accomplish. She wore tight black jeans, a figure hugging silk singlet and red peeptoe heels. I wore my new yellow sundress with ballet flats. We both went for minimal make up, cause we really didnt need it.

After walking in the loungeroom where the boys were waiting, we decided to head down to the water and grab something light. I knew Ana wasnt eating much these days but I wasnt gonna push her on it just yet. I was happy the Cameron and Elliot was with us today becuase as much as we are good friends, Ana needed people to distract her and I wasnt enough for that.

"So Ana, you live with Kate?" Cam asked.

He definately something Ana needed. Even if they didnt turn into anything serious, she needed to see that there were decent guys out there, who wouldnt hurt you for sport. Looking at him now, I could see the allure of someone like him. He was an all rounded type of guy, the type that played football in college, but there was something different about him. It wasnt his striking brown eyes or his cheeky grin, it wasnt even his amazing height. It was his personality. I had only known him a couple of months through Elliot, but I had seen his kindness often. He would talk fondly of his sisters and mother and explain past girlfriends as former lovers and not people who had hurt him. He was much like Ana.

"Ah, yeah. We have only been there for a couple months, but before that we lived together in college. Where do you live? You local?"

"Ah, no. I live in the city. Im thinking of moving closer, somewhere near the market. I love the market. You know of it? Its the one near Pike street."

"Yeah Kate and I actually live like a 10 minute walk from them. Its beautiful at night time."

"Yeah. Ana and I love it. You should come and check it out one day."

I could see Ana look at me like what the hell was I doing. She could bitch all she wanted, but I wanted to see her happy and if that meant playing match maker, I would play the role happily.

"Hey guys. Thanks for saying yes to helping me later on today. I dont know what I would have done without you guys. Its only little bits and peices but thanks anyways."

I could see the love in her eyes for all of us, and suprisingly enough, it looked as though she was talking to Cam too. Maybe there was more to this then I thought.

*CAMERON POV*

Wow, thats all that came to mind when I saw her. She was beautiful the first time I saw her, but now she looked like something someone imagined. When I saw her in the kitchen this morning, she looked so sad, defeated. It was like she was fighting a battle and was losing and for some reason that hurt me more than it should. But now, with the way she looked, I couldnt understand her pain. Why would someone hurt this slice of perfection.

"So who lives here?"

"Uh... Well I used to, sort of. I used to go between here and my own apartment. But we... called it quits just recently. Last night to be honest."

I couldnt imagine breaking up with someone like her. I cant fathum why this girl has gotten under my skin so much. In our little time together, I saw her give little bits away, like the tiny blushes she gets when she feels awkward or the fact that she seems to look at her hands alot when she doesnt want to say the thoughts she is thinking.

"What happened?"

"We... I... Uh We just thought it would be better for us, as people, to just go our seperate ways for a while."

So he either did something really stupid or she found someone she wanted more. Lucky him I guess. But something tells me, it wasnt her that made the push for time apart.

"Oh, Im sorry. I didnt mean to pry."

"No its really ok... Oh hey Taylor. How have you been?"

Some really bulky guy was waiting for us when we reached the top. At first he looked like he could take out a small army but apon seeing Ana, a small smile played on his lips. It seems another player for Ana's heart. He pulled her into a quick hug; it must have shocked her because she let out a single tear and managed to hold the rest.

Walking into a massive foyer, I saw a man in a grey suit talking on his phone. As soon as he saw Elliot, he hung up and walked over to him. The moment he saw her, it was like he was stepping into the light. It was like someone taking there first breath after being held under water for more than could hold.

"Ana."

"Christian."

Kate then stepped out from behind the man named Taylor.

"Kate. Who is your new friend?"

"Im Cameron. And you are?" I said as I reached for a handshake.

"Christian. Christian Grey."

"Look Christian, we wont take up much of your time. Can you please just tell us where Ana's clothes and Novels were. She needs them back."

"Taylor, take Kate, Elliot and Uh Cameron to the spare room. Ana's books should be in there. Can you then please get Gail and ask her to go to my room and pack some of Ana's clothes?"

And with that we were being ushered into different rooms throughout the floor. The last thing I saw was Ana mouthing "Sorry" to me.

*ANA POV*

"Ana who was that?"

"Who was what?"

"Cameron?"

"He is just one of Elliots friends. He was with us today. He couldnt just wait downstairs."

"Ana we need to talk. There is so much I wanna say to you. I need you to wait. I cant say it right now. I will though. I will. And it will all make sense to you then. But now, I need you to know, that this isnt how I wanted things. I made a mistake one time and it just got out of hand."

I couldnt bear to look at him. It was like looking into a fog. I saw him and heard him but I just couldnt look at him. I was running my finger up and down the foyer table. Then I saw a little white box. A little white box with a red ribbon around it. It was so pretty. I looked at it closer and there was a tiny card. And funny thing was, in elegant letters the card said.

_**For Anastasia. Goodbye.**_

I thought it was something that Christian must have gotten for me. He was still pleading walking back and forth pacing like a crazy person. So I slowly took off the ribbon and peeled back the box lid. Then all I could feel was an intense burning on my hands and on the left part of my face. I fell back smacking my head on the marble floor. The last thing I remember seeing before falling into the black, my Christian crawling over to me covering his ears. His eyes were filled with worry and shock. And all I could think was, what a horrible way to go.


	7. Note

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I know you guys are all waiting to read the next portion but believe me its all ready to go but for some strange reason it keeps uploading chapter 4.**_

_**Will figure it out asap.**_

_**Keep your fingers waiting.**_

_**Much love from me to you.**_


	8. Chapter SEVEN HANNAH POV

_**Hey guys loving the feedback, I have a story in mind and hopefully I will be able to put some of your suggestions in there as well. **_

_**This is the much wanted insight into the shady character Hannah. This is just the tip of the iceberg.**_

_**Im sorry if there are any mistakes in this. Peeps have been really loving this story and I wanted to take my time, but I also didnt want you guys to lose interest, so I pumped this out at 3 in the morning so you could at least think about how everyone is all tied in.**_

_**Much love from me to you.**_

_**xoxoxo **_

_**=)**_

*HANNAH POV*

I couldnt wait to see him. It had been a few days since I had seen him and I didnt like the way things ended the last time. He didnt believe me and I needed him to believe everything for this to work. He needed to think I would do anything, his focus needs to be on me. When this all started, I really didnt know what I was getting into. Really, if it wasnt for Leila and a new friend, I would have gone about things in a whole new light. It would have taken me years, but I would have gotten around to it. I knew if I worked hard enought, fate would put me on the same path as them again. It all started with a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey H, its me."

"Its me who?"

"Your sister silly..."

"Leila. Is that you? I have been trying to get in contact with you for months now. Where have you been?"

"Look H, I got into some trouble. Some bad trouble and I did some bad things ok?"

"Whats do you mean bad things Leelee?"

"Bad things. And I didnt mean to. I really didnt. And now they have locked me up."

"Where are you?"

"I cant tell you right now. And wont be able to tell you for a long time ok. All you need to know is that Christian Grey put me here. He hurt me H. He hurt me bad. He hurts alot of people and I want... I need your help."

I didnt even need to ask what had happened. I believed my sister. I had my own run in with the Greys stretching back years. She was all I had left in this world. Mum and dad had told her to leave and never come back, and she did. She learnt how to fend for herself and even more than me, she learnt how to survive. She had it worse than I did. She protected me most of the time from our fathers drunken abuse and when she found someone that loved her and went and got married and I thought the problems for her were done. But apparently not.

"Theres nothing I can do. I dont know why you would ask me something so strange."

"Because my dear H, your closest thing to his heart right now. And my friends and I want a little payback."

After everything she had been through how could I not do as she asked. She was my sister. They put her in prison for damn sake. After entering the penthouse, I found him in the shower. He told me to wait a little. I could. When he got out, he was all flustered, like this was some new game to him. He was refusing me. He had never put up this much of a fight before.

"But you promised. One... Last... Time."

"Hannah, why are you doing this. You got what you wanted. Your little game is over. Now, stop this now. Tell me who she is?"

"Who? Stop what Christian?"

"You know what? I cant and wont be with you. How could I ever?"

That hurt more then the times I let him whip me. The bruises stung less. Is this what it felt like Leelee? The idiot still hadnt put the dots together. The longer he didnt know, the better for all of us. It gave us more time.

"You really think that after everything I did, I would just let you go. And what if Im not the puppeter but just the puppet, in a much larger game then you ever imagined."

"You had better tell me what the fuck your talking about!"

"Do you really think that I would end up like one of those little women you leave behind? I know the little glances you've given me on the off chance your with her. You know better than anyone, that I know what Im doing. Or do you wanna see how far we can push little Ms sunshine. She already hates you. And it will be so hard to convince her to come back now. Not after Leila and most certainly not after me. Have you even told her about little Leila? You think you can keep all these secrets rumbling around and no one will find out not Ana, not Elliot, not your parents? Face it Grey, Im your only way out."

"What do you want from me?"

"Its not what I want. Its what we all want!"

"We?"

"Its not just me and Leila that cant wait to see you out of the picture with her. Theres always someone willing enough to get there grubby little hands on Ana. I personally dont see the fascination."

"You leave her alone."

"Or what Christian? Or what? You'll take my child again? Dont you think you have already played that card too many times?"

That shut him up. Yeah. Put it together you prick. Theres more where that came from. You wait, tomorrow it begins.


	9. Author Note

_**H**__**ey guys. **_

_**I went to bed last night knowing that I had a story mapped out in my mind, and hoped that people would at least give it a go before telling me how bad they thought it was.**_

_**I need to point out 4 things.**_

_**1)**_

_**Its really difficult to portray emotions and maintain suspense, with a tradition timeline. This means that you simply cant stop and get everyones pov at a particular point and maintain interest or suspense. **_

_**So, that is why I have just back and forth between characters in the timeline. It allows me as a writer, to portray confussion more easily without alot of conversation.**_

_**2)**_

_**I understand that some people are either saying that the story seems rushed or progressing to quickly. I will try to be more descriptive and passive. As much as I want to spill the whole plot, I think holding on will make it better in the end.**_

_**3)**_

_**When writing a story that has so much back story, there is going to be confussion. Im happy because the reader will is able to feel what the characters feel. Im sorry it doesnt make sense right now, but I will put some dot points to help you figure it out.**_

_***Hannah Cambell and Leila are sisters.**_

_***Christain does not know that they are sisters or that Leila is the one that set the plan in motion with Hannah.**_

_***Hannah does in fact know Elliot, and that was stated in the chapters.**_

_***Hannah is both in Christain and Ana's life ( You'll ind out how soon)**_

_***Hannah is using sex against Christian and there will be a flashback to first instance.**_

_**4)**_

_**Im writing this purely for fun and because I thought that the characters could have had a more inversed complex relationship.**_

_**Im really on the verge of not writting anymore to be honest. **_

_**Much love from me to you.**_


	10. Chapter Eight ANA POV

_**From now on, too help those with the changing between past and present, I will be putting the day that the convo occured. Hopefully it will help with all the confusion.**_

*ANA POV*

Tuesday, 2 days after accident.

My head hurts. I can hardly move. What happened? Where am I? Its like there is this constant banging going on in my head. Its so painful to even blink. As I wake up, I notice that I am in an a room with two chairs. I instantly wanted to get up as I begin to realise who it is. It Cameron. I thought for sure Christian would be there with when I woke up; I was kinda hoping it would be. But it wasnt. And even though it was still fresh the break up, it was getting easier to see myself without him.

"Cam, is that you?"

"Hey you. The others are here, but they wouldnt leave your side until they were too hungry to go on."

"Why are you here?"

"Uh... Its cause they didnt want you to be alone if you woke up."

"Cam... what happened?"

"Dude, I should be asking you that."

"I honestly dont know."

"Yeah... I hope your ok. Do you want something or..."

"No thanks. What day is it?"

"Ah, its Tuesday."

"Ive been out for 2 days?"

"Yeah. But the doctors said that it was normal for someone who had such a big blow to the head."

"Yeah it hurts pretty bad. Can I ask you something Cam?"

"Yeah shoot."

"Why am I in here? I can remember being at Escala, and then falling over, but I dont know how I got here."

"I think maybe that someone like Kate or Elliot should be the ones to tell you since your friends with them."

"Im asking you Cam. Your a friend to me to. It maybe new friendship, but your still my friend."

"Well, when we went into the other room, we were just packing your books. You have alot of them you know? Well then we heard a loud bang, and then we ran out to see you and Christian on the floor. You were bleeding a lot and christian was just holding his ears and I think just the side of his face was bleeding a little. Taylor told us to stay calm, and called some guy named Sayer or Swayer or something like that. They raced us all to the hospital."

I remember the box; its little card stuck out in my mind. I suddenly didnt feel safe and started to shake. I could help but to sob; big heartstopping tears. Cameron was holding me in what felt like a split second.

"Hey hey hey. Its ok. Nothings gonna happening to you honey. I promise."

"Wait... how... is... Christian..."

"He is ok. I think he only stayed at the hospital for a couple of hows to see if his hearing was all good. He left, but has been coming back every couple of hours to check on you."

He seemed to be holding something back. It was one of the things that made me feel comfortable around him. He wore his feeling on sleeves and it was easy to tell when he wasnt saying something. It was as easy as breathing with him.

"Dont keep... me... out of the... loop. I... deserve to know..."

"Well, it seems that Elliot and him got into a huge yelling argument. Taylor had to hold Elliot off. I dont think they have spoken since. But its nothing compared to what you have gone through."

"Im sorry. You shouldnt... be tied up in my... messy life."

Talking to him made me feel safe and secure. It was like I didnt have to worry about what I said or how I acted. I didnt have to question my sanity. I just was. It was something that I needed so much. I had been through such a rollacoster lately; and it felt like I couldnt just slow anything down. But here sitting in a hospital room, looking like disaster, I felt I could breath. It hadnt been like this for a long time.

"Ana, dont be. I know we just met but it feels like its one of those moments, the ones you hear about in story books and movies; the ones you have wanted all your life but never had. It feels like we are about to be so important in each others lives, but we're worried. I dont want to be worried with you. I dont want you to worry about how or what Im feeling, because all I want to do right now is take you away and show you more then this life your living."

It was so easy for him to sum up how I felt in 3 little sentences. Looking into his eyes, I knew he wasnt pushing me into a relationship or anything. He just wanted me in his life. And for some strange reason I wanted the same thing. I didnt want another complicated relationship or anything that made me feel less. I wanted it to be easy, like saying how you felt and that being it.

"I feel the same way too. But I cant be anything to anyone right now."

"All you have to do is focus on you getting better; a friendship is all I want right now."

"Right now?"

"Hmm... yes right now. Your a precious glimpse; a glimpse of something more. Im not going to rush it."

Just then the doctor came in and introduced herself.

"Hello Anastasia. Im . Im the doctor looking after to you. How are you feeling today?"

"To be honest, a little sore and I have a massive headache but thats about it."

"Well thats good to hear. Your head will be hurting for another couple of days, and as for the burns to your hand and face, the ones on your face should heal well with the course and creams that I had proscribed. As for the burn on you hand , its gonna take some time to heal. Your going to have to keep it wrapped up for most of the day and night but allow an hour or 2 during the day without a bandage. It will help the skin breath. You will need to change the dressing twice a day and apply creams generously once in the morning and once at night."

Burns? I didnt even realise. How could I not realise that? Looking down at my left hand, it was bandaged to the just below my elbow. I felt my face. It hurt alittle but not much.

"I need a mirror."

She passed me a mirror from the bedside drawer. Slowly holding it up to my face, I could clearly see the burns. There was about 10 to 15 small little circular burns stretching from my eyebrow down to my chin. They were red, and seemed to be forming little heads on them. I had a small bruise going from under my eye to the bridge of my nose. It could have been worse. Hopeully it would heal, or I would have these marks all over my face.

I needed to go home. I needed to be away from here so could heal in private. I couldnt help but flinch away from cameron turning my face to the left wall.

"After your check up and if you really want to, you could leave here today. I will be back in an hour to do your check up and then see about discharging you."

"Ok"

I then suddenly got really angry. Had Christian done this to me? Some sort of If I cant have you then no one else will ploy? I had left him, but he didnt seem to shock him much. He didnt for for me like last time. Would he do this to me? I couldnt believe that he would but this but I didnt know Christian anymore. I didnt think he would cheat but he still did, and even though Im in pain now, it would be nothing compared to the spirit crusing pain of knowing he would do this to me. Why couldnt he be someone normal, and compromising. Someone who wouldnt put me in these ridiculous situations. It really was his fault, regardless if he did this himself or someone else did, I would have never been in a situation like this in my own boring life. Boring to me looked really inticing at the moment.

"Hey Ana..."

Just as he was about to say something the door came crushing open, and a mildly insane person walked in. That insane person would and could only be Christian.

"Ana..."

It was like saying my name would tell me all the feelings he wanted to say. I didnt want any of that. If he wanted to tell me how he felt, he could actually speak the words to me and not expect me to be some kind of mind reader.

"I'll give you some space. I'll talk to you soon Ana."

Cameron looked intensly uncomfortable and at that moment I realised something. Christian made everyone feel this way. He had made me feel this way the first time I had met him, he made me feel that way for the most part of our short lived relationship. And if I didnt stop it, I knew noone would.

"No Cam. You stay. Im sure Mr. Grey will only be staying a short while."

"Anastasia, I really need to speak to you... in private."

"What you fail to realise is that I no longer and probably will never need to speak to you again. If you want to rely a message to me, you can do so through Kate and Elliot. For now, I really think its better for all involved if we just keep seperated. Now if you will excuse me, I would really like you to leave."

"Ana, You will listen to me."

"No. I will not. And you cannot bully me into complying with you, not this time."

"No Ana. You WILL listen to me."

He was yelling at me now. And it was scaring me. I knew what would happen when he got angry.

"No you will listen. She said she didnt want you here. Now just leave."

"Believe me. You do not want to start anything you cant finish."

"What makes you think I cant finish. I havent even started yet."

Wow, Cameron was standing up for me. I felt warm at the thought.

" I suggest you leave before I have you escorted out."

My voice sounded stronger then I actually felt. It was Cam, I knew it. He made me stronger then what I really was.

"We need to talk. I will come back."

Without another word, he turned and left leaving Cameron and I.

"Thank you."

He turned and looked at me like I had said something strange to him. He took my hand and started to make small circles with his thumbs, and smiled at me.

"Ana, you would be suprised at what I would do for you."


	11. Chapter Nine ELLIOT POV

*ELLIOT POV*

SUNDAY DAY OF ACCIDENT

All I could hope for Ana to be ok. I had really started to love her being in my life. She was the type of person you could see yourself being friends with for the longest time and getting to a point in life where you cant remember a time when she wasnt in it. But if Ana didnt make it through this, it would crush Kate. Kate has always told me that Ana was like the sister she never had, and the best friend that had been through everything with her. I can remember us sitting in bed, talking about life and how Ana had helped her through her first big break up.

"Yeah, he was my first. And really the only reason I did it was because I thought I loved him and I thought that he loved me too. But a couple weeks afterwards he just stopped talking to me. I remember walking to class one day and all him and all his friends were just standing there pointing. They were calling me "slut". And I was crushed. I was only 17 and I thought my life was over."

"Im so sorry honey."

"No its ok. I went home and called Ana, and she came over with ice cream, cookies, pizza and soapy movies. I cried for ages and she never left my side. She just told me over and over how much of a good person I was and how he wasnt worth it. The next day at school she walked with me to classes, held my bag and even defended me to him and his friends."

"You guys seem pretty close."

"Were like sisters. I couldnt have gone through that and still turn out to be the confident man killer I am now. She has alot to do with it. "

Looking at Kate now pacing up and down the hospital hallways, I can see that her world would be completely turned on its head if anything happened to her. And the worst part of the whole thing, is that we really didnt even know what happened. It was like one second everything was ok; the tension was high, but other then that we were all fine. But everything wasnt fine. An hour later we would end up here and it felt like everything was on the edge of a cliff. After speaking to Taylor, he had told that Ana would stay the night, because she hadnt woken up and even though the doctors said that it wasnt a life threating and that is was just her body healing itself, Kate and I wanted to be there until she woke up. We wanted her to know that we would be by her side, no matter what. But after 6 hours, we decided to get a little bit of sleep and change of clothes. We were just about to leave, when we saw Christian walk towards Ana's room.

For the first time, I saw Kates full on fury. It was like nothing I had ever seen before and even though she was alot smaller than her, I was worried about him more than her. I could just tell, by the way she balled her fists, and the way she snickered at him, that things were going to get bad and get bad quick.

"How dare you? How dare you show your face here? After everything you've done, you still want to fucken interfere! If she doesnt wake up, I fucken swear Grey, you will have me to deal with! If she doesnt wake up..."

"FUCKEN SHUT UP KATE!"

I had never heard him talk to anyone like that who wasnt on his payroll. Thats when I started to see red. I knew we were all going through a tough time, but to be honest, trouble seemed to follow him everywhere he went. It was like he welcomed it and worst still, he seemed to thrive because of it.

"Dont Christain. You dont need to talk to her like that."

"Elliot I need to talk to you. "

"And you will, but right now, I need to take Kate home and you need to check in on Ana. Do you think you can stay with her, just until Ethan arrives."

"I will stay with her, but I need to talk to you... privately."

"Well, I will drop Kate off at the apartment and then meet you..."

"At the office."

With a single nod, we went out seperate ways. I held Kate as she tried to not cry infront of Christian. I knew she didnt want him to see her like that. She wanted to make sure that he knew she was strong and that he couldnt make her feel small. When we got to my apartment, it was a different story. Her tears flowed freely, and her little body rocked with the tears she her body didnt have anymore. Finally, after 45mins of intense crying, she finally feel asleep in my arms. I could see her face falter and fall into blissful peace. I loved it when she slept. It was like all that bravado slips away, and I can see that girl who was hurt one to many times, and wants more than anything to find someone to love and protect her. And I was so happy that she trusted me enough to be that person.

After putting her to bed, I decided to call Ethan to see if Ethan had made it to see Ana. I knew he had a little thing for her, but I knew that Ana didnt feel that way about him. He was like a brother to and it was to obvious to anyone but him that she didnt want things to get awkward bewteen the 3 of them if something should go wrong or someone get hurt.

"Hey Ethan. You there yet?"

"Nah man I just arrived at the Ana's apartment. Im just gonna get a quick shower and then head over. Anything different? I really hope she is ok."

"Well the doctors did a once over and said that she is ok, but the reason she is still asleep is because of her head injury. There is a slight fracture, but from what Taylor said, her body will wake her up when its ready."

"Oh shit man. I cant believe what happened. Do you even know what happened? When you called me earlier you were alil brief about the info."

"I cant tell you man, not cause I dont want to tell you, but I really dont know."

"Man, I just cant wait to see her. I dont know what I'll do if something happens man."

"I feel the same. Im sure they will be ok. But I really need you to check up on her. I know if Kate finds out that on one was with her, she will have both our asses."

"True, I will see you soon man."

"Yeah you too. See you soon."

I then decided to make my way to Christians office. I really didnt know what to expect because most of the time it was like expecting either really great news, or horrible truths. I really hope that it was something that would lighten the cloud that was surrounding us. I wanted, no I needed something to make me feel better. I had had a terrible feeling brewing in my stomach for months. Ever since I saw Hannah, it was like something was coming, like we all were on a path that we would take us to a place we would never be able to come back from.

I walked into his office and felt the weight of the world literally fall on my shoulders. I could taste the tension eminating from from him. When he turned around I was shocked to see that he was crying. I had nevre and I mean never seen him cry. He was really good at keeping his emotions in check and most times it was the most maddening thing about him. Once he noticed I was standing in the door way, he turned his back to me; shelding me from his face. When he turned around again, his mask was in place.

"Thanks Eliot for coming. I didnt think you would even turn up."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well Im certain that you wont want to have anything to do with me after tonight."

"Ok, Christian. Your really starting to freak me out more then usual."

"Please take a seat Elliot. We need to talk."

"Ok."

As I sat down, he looked like he ate something sour. Something obviously crossed his mind and he was battling with himself about if he really wanted to tell me or not.

"Elliot... We need to talk about Hannah."

"What do mean we need to talk about Hannah? What Hannah are you even talking about?"

It was like he was going to lie, but thought not to. He was pleading with his eyes, because I knew that his bravado would not let him speak those words of pleading out loud.

"Elliot, I think you know what Hannah Im talking about. Hannah Cambell."

"Yeah what about her Christian?"

I didnt like where this was going. There are certain sentence starters like "We need to talk" and "There's something I need to tell you" that make you instantly put up your defences because you knew something awful was coming.

"Well Elliot... I dont know..."

"Just spit it out Christian. I dont have time to sit here and talk to you about the past, especially when Ana is sitting in the hospital. Or have you already forgotten about that?"

"You really think I could forget about that? I cant stop thinking about that."

"Then why are we sitting here talking when we should be there with her?"

"Beacause she is the one who put her there and no matter what I do, it will only get worse."

"What are you talking about Christian?"

"Im the reason Ana is sitting lifeless in that hospital bed."

"You better start talking Christian. And dont bullshit me this time. Tell me everything."


	12. Chapter Ten CHRISTIAN POV

*CHRISTIAN POV*

SUNDAY NIGHT DAY OF ACCIDENT

I didnt know how to tell him. I know everything will change once I do. And then it wont matter how I have changed or how much I have worked because they wont remember any of that. Im only as good as my last memorable deed. And I cant believe I have to tell him now, because I needed my brother. I needed him to see that I never wanted to hurt anyone that was close to me. I never wanted anyone to be touched by own darkness, but it seemed that no matter how much I tried to control every situation, everything was always hard for me. And now with the way that he was looking at me, my own brother, I could tell that he too was starting to hate having me connected to him. I didnt want to lose him, though I was pretty sure that after this converstation was over there would be no turning back, and we would never be the same again.

"Elliot, before I start, I want you to know that you have always and will always have your best interest in heart. I would never do anything to intentionally cause you pain. Its just so hard to keep everything a float, without things slipping through the cracks."

"Christian, why do you do that? Im your brother and I have known you most of my life and yet for some strange reason you still cant trust me?"

"Im just really... scared Elliot. I dont want anything to go wrong and or anyone to get hurt. I could not live with myself with something happened to you because of me."

"Just fucken stop Christian. Im here. And I have been here the whole fucken time. And its like Im not good enough to be your brother. I can see you. And yet you think that I cant. What is about you? Your so fucken frustrating. Its like you pick the worse possible moments to be all puzzling and confusing. We should be at the hospital. I should be with Kate, who by the way is breaking down, and you should be with Ana."

It was something that I always loved about him. He was able to cut through the crap in a couple sentences, where it would take me days, and hours of counciling to even to begin unraveling the jumble in my head.

"Now, Christian please tell me. What does Hannah have to do with all of this?"

"Elliot, I know about the pregnancy. When everything first started happening with you Mum called me and I dont think that she was trying to like get me to do anything, I mean what could I do, I had just dropped out of college and barely just started my company. When she called me the first time, she told me that you were acting weird, and that she was really worried about you. I made a trip out to your college, because I was already around the area, looking at office complexes. You had left for the weekend and you had taken Hannah with you."

He was looking at me like he didnt even realise what I was saying to him. It was a mixture of shock and revalation, like he was on the verge of realising something but still hadnt put all the peices togther.

"You were like... I dont know... Keeping tabs on me? I thought that was just something you did now that your some big hotshot with more money than god bro."

"I dont know I've always had the need to know where and what my family is doing. Its like..."

I couldnt be open with him. I didnt want him to know. I dont want to have to explain the reasons why I am the way I am. I dont want pity, and I especially didnt want his pity. If things changed and he started to act like I was some kind of sob story Mum and Dad picked up off the street, I think that I would explode. The way we were now is what I cherished. It wasnt so serious with him; he was someone that I wished I could be. He was carefree and he never doubted what people thought.

"Just say it. Just say something, anything then what your running around the bush with now."

"Im just so scared, more like terrified that one day I will wake up and you guys, all of you will be gone and I will be alone again. Its like I try so hard to make everything perfect, and make the people that I love, never ever have to go through the pain I have been through."

"Well, let me help you. But I cant do that if you dont tell me what is wrong or what the problem is. You really have the tendency to make little problems into huge explosions."

"OK."

I took a deep breath. This was the start of a new chapter. I would tell him everything but I would tell him all that he needed to know about Hannah. I had kept locked in for so long now, that to think that it could all be gone soon, would help me sleep at night.

"When you left, I talked to some of your friends. They had told me that you didnt hang around them anymore and that it was hard to get in contact with you outside of classes. One of your friends you used to hang out with, um Stuart... Hale or Bale..."

"Stuart Bate."

"Yeah, well I spoke to him for a while actually. We went and had coffee and he said that he and alot of your former friends didnt talk to you anymore. I was especially taken a back when he told a story of how Hannah actually acosted them outside a bar, and told them to stay away from you, or she would make their life hell. He told me that he had never actually been scared of a girl before, and especially a girl that small but, there was something about the way she spoke about you that made him really not want to push her."

"Yeah... she was somewhat crazy. She wasnt always that way. She just starting acting like that out of nowhere really."

"Yeah, well you having a class,and I knew you just got back from our parents house, so I went to your room thinking that you would be finished soon and then we could go and talk about what was happening. But I didnt expect to see her there just like living out of your room. I was actually quite shocked. I asked who she was and she said that she was your fiance and that you werent wanting to see anyone at the moment. But that she would pass on the message."

"I didnt even know you came around. She never once told me."

"Yeah. I got that much. I figured that she didnt send the message but when I left back for home, I heard that you had broken things off with her and that it seemed to be working out by itself. But then 5 months later, it came to my attention that she had been seen coming and going from a plan parenthood clinic."

"Did you have someone follow her?"

"At first it was just electronically, but then she started to go to more and more baby stores and I needed to know if you were tied up in the pregnancy or not. And since there was no indication that there was another man involved, I had to assume that you were the father."

"You knew before I did and you didnt think to tell me at all?"

"What would you have thought? I just wanted to protect you and if you thought I was being suspecious or incriminating, it could compromise your safety."

I knew I was getting to the part of the story when things started getting more complicated and fragile. I could lose him in the next half an hour. But I needed to be honest with him. It was the only way, not only for my own sanity but for the safety of every person I cared about and loved. My life was and had already effected Ana and I didnt want anyone else ending up in the hospital because of me.

"Well, keep on."

"I had planned to see her and talk to her about help with looking after the child but she had already approached you about it. It seemed like you guys were on speaking terms and had decided on something that would work for both of you guys. I was coming down to visit you in a couple of weeks and so it was the hope that we would work things out and I really wanted to be there for you as much as I could. But a week before I was supposed to be down, I recieved information that she was not ok."

"What do you mean not ok?"

"Well, I heard that she had started to drink quite heavily and was taking drugs to sleep and was somewhat abusing that also. I couldnt handle the fact that she was not taking care of my nephew and that she was putting not only her life but the life of your unborn child at risk. And I should have called you as soon as I found out or at least did something to stop her immediately, but I didnt want you to be overwhelmed. I was so worried about you and I wanted to be able to take care of as much of this as possible."

He was looking at me in an unrecognisable way. I couldnt quite put my finger on it. I was always good at seeing how he felt just by the look on his face, but right now, sitting across a table from me, I couldnt tell. And it was so disheartening. Was he angry at me or was he just shocked.

"Dont stop. Keep going. I want to know what happened. It seems you know more about my life than I do."

"Well, I tried to reach you once I touched down, but I couldnt get in touch with you. I thought maybe you were in a class or you were doing something. So I decided that the life of your unborn baby was just too much to gamble with. I went to her apartment and found her with a bottle of scotch and pills and I wanted to take her straight to the hospital. But she just started throwing herself at me and as much as I tried to make her stop she just wouldnt. I was trying to call the police, when she lunged to get my phone and..."

"And what Christian?"

"And she lounged to grab the phone out of my hand, and I tried to douge her to keep the phone in my hand and she missed me and ran into the dinning table. At first I thought it didnt effect her because of all the alcohol, but when she started to bleed and seize up in pain I decided to call for help. I had looked around the apartment and she literally had nothing but old take out food containers. I called for help and went to the neighbours house but none of them were home. I then realise that there was a convience store and thought that maybe there would be something to help. I tried to make her come in the car but she refused and started to punch and kick me when I tried to carry her."

I looked at him and I could tell that he was angry. But I needed to continue. I needed him to know that I tried so hard. I did all I could think of.

"I went to the car and drove as fast as I could. I was gone maybe 5mins. When I came back she was gone. I drove to the hospital you were there. I snuck into the emergency room and overheard that she had lost the child. I was so angry at myself and I could not face you knowing that I essentially killed your child."

"Why didnt you ever tell me?"

"I was scared. I was so worried that you would hate me and then I found out that she had dissappeared from the hospital, I thought that I would tell you in time. But everytime I went to tell you it didnt seem like the right time. There were times I really wanted to tell you but it seemed like you were moving on and accepting it and I couldnt hurt you again."

"So whats that got to do with Ana?"

"She using Ana to get back at me. I need your help. Your all in grave danger."


	13. Chapter Eleven ELLIOT POV

ELLIOT POV  
SUNDAY NIGHT DAY OF ACCIDENT

I could seriously not even think straight. I was looking at my brother, who had kept this lie from me for years. I had grown to trust him and accept that he wanted his life private, but now he was dragging his crap into my life. I could see that him telling me this me, was hurting him, but one big part of me, told myself that he had brought this all on himself.

"What are you talking about Christian? Why are we in danger?'

I could tell that he wanted to just skip to the part where we discuss what plans of action need to be taken in order for him to protect us, but in my gut I knew there was something more to this story. It felt like it was a big reason as to why Ana was in hospital.

"I knew you saw Hannah coming out of my office that day, and the fact that you asked who she was, when you usually dont care who comes out of my office told me that you remembered her quite well. I was hoping that there was a way that I could figure this out and not have to bring up the past, but ever since then I knew somehow we would be having this conversation sooner or later. But ever since then my life has been spiraling out of control."

"So something was happening since then? All that time and you knew but you still didnt want to tell me what the fuck was going on. I think I have the right to know when its my past and present your fucking around with."

"Believe me, I never wanted to hurt you or put your life in jepoardy in any way. When she came to that day she had information on me that could not only ruin my career and my company, but more importantly my relationship with Ana. I knew that if something went down and I took care of it, that even if it had something to do with you, you would eventually realise I wasnt trying to hurt you and forgive me and move on. Its because we are family, your my brother and no matter what we will always be in each others lives, but with Ana, I couldnt risk it. I knew that if something went down and she found out, she would walk out of my life and never look back. Elliot, you must know that I love her with every fiber of my being and its killing me, to know that I had a hand in putting her in the hospital. Its literally driving me insane. I hate myself and I cannot even bear to look at myself in the mirror, because all I see is this disgusting shell of a man."

As much as I loved the fact that he was opening up to me about his feelings to Ana, we always knew how he felt. He didnt need to tell us. It was written all over his face and was shown by the way he was around her. He would hover; what ever movement she made, he made. It was like watching the moon chase the sun. I was so happy for him when I first realised that he actually loved her, but I internally hoped that he would do anything to fuck it up with her, because as much as I love my brother, he had a tendency to ruin good things simply because he didnt know how to deal with his emotions.

"What did you do Christian?"

"When Hannah came into my office she came with a propostion. I would ususlly just send her off to my lawyers and let them deal with it, but because of our past and what she wanted now there was simply no way that I could risk exposure to any person outside the two of us."

"What did she want from you Christian? You would be really stupid to give that girl anything she wanted, not only cause of what I went through with her, but what happened with you guys apparently."

"Well those were my thoughts exactly. And but when she told me she knew, I had to at least listen to what she wanted and try to maintain my privacy."

"She told you she knew what? Your doing a lot of talking Chrisitian but its it riddles. Im really having a hard time sitting here and trying to listen to what your saying when you wont just be upfront and tell me."

"She told me she knew about Leila and I and she was trying to blackmail me."

"Do not tell me you slept with this Leila girl, bro. Please tell me all of this isnt happening because you couldnt keep your shit together."

"After I had Ana taken out of the building and I had privacy to talk to Leila, she just looked so... broken. She told that I was the source of her pain. She couldnt understand why I didnt love her and why I couldnt love her the way I loved Ana. She just wouldnt understand. And I tried and tried to talk to her and tell her that it could never be what she wanted for us. She was pleading with me not to let her go; to not make her be alone in this world, and I started to realise that I had broken this girl, me. It wasnt something her family did or even something her boyfriends had done, it was me. And she saw that moment of clarity, and used to her advantage."

"Dont. Just dont."

"What?"

"Dont tell me about your the victim here. The only person and I mean the ONLY person that can call themselves right now, is Ana. Dont sit and try and make me feel sorry for you because you cheated on your girlfriend with your ex-girlfriend."

"Thats not what I am trying to do here. I know I fucked up, royally. But after seeing her broken so bad, I just wanted to fix her. She just kept saying "One more time. Please just one last time. I 'll leave you alone forever. Just make me forget now." and they way she looked at me, made me feel like I owed it to her. See I would never have felt this way for someone, if it wasnt for Ana. She made recognise other peoples pain, and I know its sick and twisted and I should have seriously fucken thought before I did anything, but I wanted to help her."

"So let me get this straight, you had sex with your ex to help her get better, because your current girlfriend made you consider other peoples feelings. The same girlfriend who you knew would never trust you again if you did it."

"Yes. It was stupid and dumb and all in all just a fuck up on my part."

"I cant believe you sometimes. What is it about being happy that you dont like? What is about being content with life, makes you wanna jump into the sack with the first bit of drama on legs? Did you even think how this would effect her? Did you think about us?"

"Of course I thought about Ana. But I thought if I just got a chance to talk to her and tell her what really happened she would eventually understand."

"You really dont know her that well do you. This will crush her when she finds out. Do you know how much of a good person that girl is. She is the only girl I have ever met, that doesnt either run for the hills at your name, or take off their clothes at the sight of you."

"You think I dont know that. You think I dont feel like a fucken idiot. I regret every bit of my time with Leila and Hannah and I just..."

"What are you saying to me Christian? You fucked Hannah too? Even though you knew who she was and what I went through with her?"

I couldnt help myself. I was shouting at him and balling my hands into fists. For the first time I wanted to hurt Christian. I wanted to punch him square in the face. Its like he wants to destroy a little bit of everything he touches.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? WHY CHRISTIAN? WHY?"

"Just listen. Please. Just listen."

It came from nowhere. I didnt even know I had it in me and it was there in and instant and then gone then next. I swung at him, and it obviously took him by suprise because it hit him straight in the side of the face. I swung a secong time and hit him the same place. It was then that I realised he wasnt even fighting back, and in a instant Taylor had his arms around me, and was pulling me off my brother. He had a split cheek and his eye was going to bruise very badly.

"Get the fuck off me Taylor."

"Its fine Taylor. I've got this"

I was shocked to find that Christian was holding me. He was holding me tight and griping my shirt. He was whispering in my ear.

"Im so sorry. Please dont hate me. Im so sorry."

He was crying. He was actually crying, in front of me. And he didnt even seem to care. I didnt feel bad that I had hit him, but it did feel good to know that he was truely sorry and not just trying to dig himself out of a hole. It seemed like a lifetime before we stepped apart. I could fell the tears running down my face too. It was such a Christian moment. It was a beautifull sentimental moment wrapped inside a black storm.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Well when she left my office, she insisted that meet the next night. She immediately told me that if we wanted to keep things quiet and Ana safe, we would have sex whenever she wanted. At first I was totally against it, but when she produced candid photos of Ana is the shower, the bathroom, at work and even at escala. What was terrifying, is that they seemed to be super close. It was only then that I realised she would have to be really close to Ana in order to get these photos. Or she would have to employ someone that would do it for her. It was then that I realised that Hannah was in fact Ana's new assistant."

"How many times Christian?"

"We only slept together 4 times. I hated it each time. And it was harder for me each time we did. I couldnt help but feel sick and it caused me and Ana to fight alot. It put a gap between Ana and I and she felt it too. The worse part is that Ana thought it was because of her. She never thought it was me. She started to not eat, work out more and I knew I had to put an end to it."

"What can I do Christian?"

"I need to figure out who is helping her. I need to know who told her about Leila, because there would be no way that Leila would have done it."

"Why cant you get roach to do it?"

"Its because I cant trust anyone. I dont know who I can turn to. I cant have anyone but Taylor help me and even then we arent putting the peices together."

"You need me to talk to Hannah dont you?"

"I just need you distract her for a couple hours. That why Taylor and I can do some watching ourselves and try and figure what we can do. But I dont want you to put yourself at risk."

"Christian, lets fix this."


	14. Chapter Tweleve ETHAN POV

*ETHAN POV*

WEDNESDAY NIGHT, DAY AFTER ANA HAS BEEN DISCHARGED

I honestly cant believe whats happening, not that I have a single idea whats really happening anyways. Its been whirlwind of emotions and people just being stupid. Everyone that was connected to this whole dilemma was just being immature. And it really says alot that when shit got crazy, if Im the one saying that everybody need to calm the hell down, then things werent ok. When I arrived at the hospital, Ana was still asleep, Kate Ana and Christian were no where to be found and no one was telling me anything about what was happening. I hated not knowing, but to be honest, I was happy not to get tied up in all the drama. It didnt have anything to do with me. As long as Ana was safe and healthy, everything else would be ok. I knew something was going down with Christian and Ana but I didnt want to know. I thought that if Ana wanted to tell me she would tell me herself. I didnt want to hear second hand stories and become entangled in the web of drama.

When Ana got herself discharged from the hospital and came back to a sleeping me at her apartment, she just left me to sleep. She just put a blanket over me and went to bed. The next morning was the strangest thing. She didnt leave her rooom, not for food or anything for hours. She let the phone ring out and didnt answer the door. Knock after knock she didnt even emerage. I didnt let anyone in thinking that if Ana wanted people over she would let them in herself, or at least let me know she wanted them to come in. I could hear her walking around and crying a little. I didnt know what to do. I was always bad with this girly sort of stuff and I didnt want to make an obvious awkward situation even worse, with my inappropiate smartass comments. That would be the last thing she needed. When Kate and Elliot came home, I had to let them in. I heard Kate calling out to me to let them in in because she had left her keys in the house. Once they were inside, I could see that Kate had been crying. I just gave her a quick hug and a handshake to Elliot.

I really liked Elliot. He didnt say much to me in the begining. But he had started to warm up to me when I told him that I was happy that Kate had found him. I didnt usually say it to Kates boyfriends because to be honest, they usually were gym junkies with bad attitudes. They never really lasted long and Kate always ended up saying she was over with boys. Whatever, I knew she couldnt stop falling for guys. But it was different with Elliot. She had actually called me up one day and asked me the wierdest question. It was the type of questions girls would ask each other whilst huddled around a bar, giggling about the last bit of sex they had. It was cute though.

"Hey Ethan."

"Yes Kate. If your calling about your car, I told you I will pay for the dent."

"No, its not about that. I wanted to ask you a question about boys."

"You know Im not gay or whatever, so I cant tell you much sis."

" . Im not talking about you being gay. We all know you are, you butthead."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"If you met someone, and you felt love for her and she felt love for you, would you be wierded out if she asked you... to... like if she was the one..."

"God, Kate just spit it out, you idiot."

"Would you think its bad if she asked to marry you?"

"Uh, like her ask me?'

"Uh yeah."

"Well I dont know. I havent really thought about marrying someone Katie. Im not into girls that way yet."

"Your so stupid sometimes."

"Why am I always... OHHHHHHH... Things getting serious with Elvis are they?"

"You know what his name is."

"Ah no really I dont... there have been sooooo many little Katie"

"Ah foget I called."

"Hold on Kate, If you love him just go with it. But I want to have a talk to him. Give a good once over."

"I love you too Ethan. Even though your an ass sometime."

"Listen Kate, you well worth it. If he wants to be your husband or whatever, he will be one of the most lucky guys ever. Your such a catch cutie."

"Aww Ethan. Should I ask him?"

"I think you should wait. Let him be the one to ask you."

"Hehehehe, your soo bad."

Looking at him now, I could tell that he didnt want anything to happen to her. The way he didnt grab at her like the other douches made me smile. He looked after her, he watched her back and he never was afraid to let her shine.

"How is is Ethan?"

"Dont know Katie. She hasnt been out of her room all day."

"And what you didnt want to go check on her."

"And what if she didnt want me to come in. I cant handle girl stuff. I dont wanna make it worse. I have a bad habit of making things worse."

"Well, I will go talk to her."

Kate took of her coat went to the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water and some asprin. She really was a good friend to Ana. But I didnt need to tell her, she knew on her own.

"Ok well do you want me to wait here babe?"

"Um if you wanted to go see Christian, then thats ok. You can take my car if you want, Im just gonna stay here the night."

"Well I will come back over later on tonight. Just gonna check on some things."

"Hey man, you mind if you I come with you. I just wanna get out of the house."

"Oh, I dont know. I have to go do some stuff."

"Oh come on man. What do you have to do?"

"I have to go see someone."

"Who?"

"Chrisitians... uh... friend."

"His friend? Dont worry. I wont say shit."

On the way there, the silence was starting to get to me. It seemed that Elliot had something on his mind and even I was trying to make small talk he wasnt having any of it. It wasnt like him, when we were alone togther on the rare occassion we would talk about random things really. But today is was like he didnt even wanna try.

"Hey, bro. Where we going anyways"

"Uh, I just have to talk to a mutual aquaintance of Christian and I"

"Dude, why are you talking like that? We arent going to kill someone, so you dont have to keep talking weird."

"I dont want to get you involved. Its hard enough to keep it away from Kate for as long as I have."

"What do you mean "keep it away from Kate"?"

"Man I dont know if I should tell you. Can you keep your trap shut until I say? No running off and telling your sister?"

"Not if it means you lie to her about your guys relationship."

"Its not lying to her. I will tell her. But Im worried about her running into trouble head on without thinking."

"Yeah she does that. But after all this is over you will tell her."

"Yeah I promise."

"And you wont mention me knowing about anything. God knows, she will have my ass for keeping shit from her if she found out."

"Yeah Ethan you pussy. Dont worry."

"Well where are we going."

"Were going to see my ex-girl friend and the girl who is blackmailing Christian, because Christian wants a chance to snoop through her apartment, whilst we take her to dinner."

"Sounds like some craaayyzzzyy chick. Why wouldnt you want Kate to know?"

"Because Christian is almost certain that she had something to do with Ana being in the hospital. And there have been threats on Ana and Christian is worried that if she or whoever is working with her is going to hurt someone else."

"How does she even know Ana?"

"She was Ana's new assistant, and if your thinking what I was thinking there is an explanation for that."

"Why doesnt he just, I dont know do something."

"Well he cant prove that she did anything. And if he does anything in retaliation, she could do worse, that and we he hasnt been able to track her movements as easy anymore. When she wants something she gets in contact with him. But the last 2 days, she has been incognito. He managed to get her infront of Ana's work and arrange this meeting."

"Is it safe?"

"Guess we are about to find out. We are here."

We were parked out the front of a tiny cafe of the main road. You would totally miss it if you werent looking for it. There was only 5 tables of the corner cafe and it had tiny little lights in the window. It was called "The sweet Cafe". I would have been a nice place to take someone on a first date. But with the way that Elliot was breathing in and out, with white knuckles on the steering wheel, I knew this was a hard experience for him and in turn probably one for me.

"Cmon Elliot. Lets get this done."

We walked in and this dark haired girl was the only girl in the whole resturant. And even though she was sitting alone, she just was the beacon of confidence. It was like she was ready for a battle and even though I didnt know who she was or what her plans for Elliot were, I knew she was trouble. You could just tell she had those eyes; slightly crazy and a little bit deranged. I would have stayed clear of this one, but somehow both of them were tied up in her little web.

"Well, Elliot. This is some suprise. I wasnt expecting you, but it seems your brother sent you to do his dirty work for him."

"No Hannah. I came because I wanted to talk to you about everything. And I mean everything."

"Well if this was supposed to be some sort of big momumental moment for us to lay everything on the table, why bring a friend? It hardly seems fair, you big boys ganging up on little 'ol me."

From the moment she opened her mouth, I knew you couldnt trust a single word that came out of her mouth. She was one of those girls, who drive good sane men into desperate mental old men. I just hope that Elliot was on to her as much as I was. But looking at him I knew he needed someone to step him to snap him out of this trance he had while he was looking at her.

As we took our seats, it was apparent that she had some sort of huge past with Elliot. And then it dawned on me, there would be no way Kate would let this happen. She had a better radar for pyscho then I did and I knew that no matter how much I didnt want to be apart of the drama, I would be pulled into it. Since Elliot didnt want Kate to know what was happening, I needed to make sure that nothing would come between Kate and Elliot. My sister had been through to much and is now finally happy. I didnt want some chick to come between them.

"Im Ethan, Ana's friend, but we are more like family. From what I hear you dont fight fair. No need to put on a show for me sweetheart."

"Well I havent heard a single thing about you honey."

"Well, thats probably a bad thing for you. I have a tendency to get shit done."

"Hannah, what are you doing?"

"Now what would be the fun in that, we havent seen each other for a long time lover. From what I hear you have replaced me with someone new. You wouldnt believe how heartbroken I was. How is your little Katherine going anyways?"

A single smile formed on her mouth, and she squared her shoulders. I wasnt going to sit back and watch her play head games. And all I could think is Yeah, Game on bitch. No one fucks with me or my family.


	15. Chapter Thirteen HANNAH POV

WEDNESDAY

*HANNAH POV*

I really didnt like that Ethan, Kate's brother, apparently had to come along. When Christian set up this little meeting he isisted that he would be here, but quite frankly I was more excited about seeing Elliot. He was still the beautiful man he always was and with what he was wearing I couldnt stop looking at him, dark blue denim jeans, well fitted black v-neck t'shirt and leather jacket suited him so well. Now I remember why I couldnt leave him alone. And deep down inside I know he felt it too. He couldnt just be here and not want what we had before, it was epic. Our love was more epic then those silly little girls he conqured after me and even epic then the misguided love he was in now. And even though he had wounded me, I still felt that pull towards him. It was because our love was timeless and every person after, was just a distraction; a way to pass the time until we would be back together. It was such a shame, that I had to go to such great lengths to get the attention of the Grey boys, but in the end, I knew lover boy couldnt stay away. I knew that somehow, somewhere we would be sitting right here, right now, looking at each other, and remembering the unforgetable lust that we had.

"This has nothing to do with Katerine and you know that."

"Your right, it doesnt it has eveything to do with you and I. You know Ethan, see Elliot and I go way back. You could say it was young love, right Elliot?"

Looking at Elliot now, I could tell he was replaying the past. I loved him back then and I was sure that he loved me too. I could just feel it; I could see it still living in him. He was carrying me everywhere he went and even though we both had others in the meantime, it was nothing like we had. Those others, were just stepping stones. I had used my exes for whatever needs I had, and Im sure he did the same. This Kate or Katherine whatever held nothing to what we had.

"He never really mentioned you really sorry. I cant say your that memorable to be honest. The sex must have been the reason he stuck around. 'Cause I really dont see anything being worth it, if you have to put up with your type of crazy"

"Honey, I wouldnt touch you with a 8 foot pole. What makes you think I would want you anyways?"

Even though he was annoying as hell, it was refreshing to have someone snap back with some fire. It was never like this with Elliot or even Christian. It was always either the look of dissappointment from Elliot or the swearing and overbearing temperment of Christian. It was one of the things I couldnt stand about Elliot. I loved him so much but the boy could be as boring as rocks, and as dull as wallpaper.

"Well from what I know, Im a man, and have a dick. Isnt that the only thing you look for in a guy?"

"Geeze Ethan, back up will you bro. I can handle this on my own. We arent here to make shit worse." Elliot whispered.

"Yeah Ethan. You should listen to your boyfriend. He knows more then what you do and I dont have to use picture books with him to explain it."

"Chill Hannah. Dont start your shit. Ethan is my friend, which is more than I can say about you right now."

"I didnt start Elliot."

"Are we hear to talk or act like kids?"

"Well Im here arent I? Start asking your pestering questions before I get bored. You wont like me when Im bored. I tend to break things when that happens."

It was like Elliot was looking for the words to say. And true to form, his beautiful smile leaves me breathless.

"Hannah, do you remember that day when we were going out for like 2 weeks. And I took you out to see a drive in movie. But on the way home we broke down? And how we had to walk for hours in the rain? We laughed so much that night. I was so embarrased and I thought you were going to cut me loose, but instead when we finally got you home you just took my hand and kissed me on the cheek and said you had a great night. Do you remember that night?"

WOW. This was not the direction I thought this conversation would be heading. I expected shouting and swearing and throwing glass against walls, but not this. How could he bring this up now? And after all these years, these very long years.

"Yes Elliot, I remember. Did you expect me to forget?"

"No. But do you remember how happy we were? How we thought we would last forever? 'Cause I remember that."

"So, what has that got to do with now?"

"That feeling, those butterflies in my belly, the lightning that happened when you smiled, the warmth I felt holding your hand, I have with Kate now."

"You do know how to set a girl up for defeat pretty well, babe."

"I just want you to know. I loved you with everything I had. And then all of a sudden you changed and you took that all away from me. I didnt change, you did. You nearly killed me, do you know that? I was so careful with us, because I didnt want anything to happen to us, but you just thought I was something different."

"Because you left me you fool."

"I went to college. I wanted to begin my life and I wanted to make something of myself, but I couldnt because I was so worried about us, and I was so worried about you and how you were acting. It killed me to walk away, but you didnt give any choice."

"I gave you plenty of choices. You didnt want even after. I cant help that I wasnt good enough for a precious Grey."

"Even after what?"

He seriously couldnt be this delusional. If he thinks I was going to sit here, not only in front of him but in front of his stupid friend, he really has lost it. He cant bring up the past and pretend to be the victim. I was. It happened to me, not him. And because he wanted to be selfish, he threw away any and all chances to be truely happy. I knew he could never be as happy with anyone else. I knew I never would be. He had made love into something so spectacula and wonderful, but he had also ruined any chance I had at making that happen again. It was only him.

"You know Elliot. Dont act stupid now, it really doesnt suit you at all."

"Tell me then Hannah. I know what I know. But you have never ever told me what happened or why you acted so crazy. All you did was leave a silly note, and expect me to understand everything. You think its been easy. I was completely lost until I met Kate. I was sleeping with anything and anyone and having parties and never settling down and was all because of you."

I remember the note. I thought he would read it and know instantly why we should be together; why we were made for each other. I can still remember what it said.

Elliot,

Things have come to a point where I dont see you getting past it. I love you so much and all I was trying to do was show you that. I never wanted this to happen and now it has, despite all my efforts to keep us together.

But now, I cant even see you. I cant even call you or even be your friend. Its like you have cut me and our child out of your life. There will always be a baby, and you will always be her father. Ella will always be your child. But you turned on us. I never thought you would be that type of person.

You need to make the right choice. You need to see sense. I will always love you but you hurt me babe. You hurt me so much. Sometimes I imagine our lives together and I know you would have loved it. We would have been such a happy family.

It will always be us and one day you will see. You will. And then you will understand why. I only wanted us. You forced me to this, you made me sad. You made me hate myself. And you will always carry that with you.

When you come to your senses and realise you need me, come and get me.

Im always waiting

Yours H.

I dont know how that wasnt understandable. It said everything, in big bold letters for the whole world to see. And yet here he sits, pretending not to understand. It made me so confused sometimes. I couldnt even think about him sometimes without feeling disgusted, but then I loved him the most and I couldnt think of anyone else being with him or knowing him like I knew him. It really was maddening. He is the one that made everything turn to shit. He chose to turn me away, telling me I needed to focus on me; like I needed to be focused on anything but us.

"Do you remember that night Elliot? Or has that been somehow erased from your memory to?"

"I remember everything about that night. Maybe its you who doesnt know what the fuck your on about!"

"Wow. Thats a bit harsh considering that you didnt even bother to show up to save our child!"

"Woooah man. You had a kid with this nutcase?"

"Ethan do you think you could give us a minute to talk? As you can see its a bit of a private matter."

"FUCK that! You had a kid dude! Does Kate even know about this?"

"Yes. And I promise I will answer every tiny question you have, but for now just get lost for a little bit ok."

"Geeze... You guys are really fucked. I cant believe this shit. Hes got me involved in this crap, driving..."

He got up and started to walk across the road to the car parked there; muttering the whole time. How much more of an idiot could this guy be? He sure knew how to put reality in such a trivial place.

"Now that we have gotten rid of dodo, we can really talk Elliot. I knew you would come back."

"What makes you think that Hannah? You have lied to me this whole time and you think I could even trust you after all this time. You had one thing, one thing in life and that was to get focused on you and you just couldnt do that could you. Somehow that was just too much of a task for you to comprehend. I cant believe you and you seriously think that after killing the baby, I would want you back."

"HER NAME WAS ELLA! Her name was Ella and you let her die. You took your silly time, doing god knows what!"

"And you think the alcohol and drugs you were taking didnt do its damage too? I tried my best to get there. It was raining so bad, and I was so worried about you and the ba... Ella. Why would you do that?"

"How did you know?"

"Know about what? The booze or the drugs?"

I had no clue he knew. I was always sure that I would only do it when I was at home. But somehow he knew. But that wasnt the reason Ella wasnt here. He took his time. If he had been with me, I wouldnt have been depressed and wouldnt need all that shit. He knows it as well as I do, but like always he chooses to run from it.

"It wasnt supposed to be like that. I wasnt supposed to alone. But I was and it was all your fault. I stayed away as long as I could but I couldnt give you space any longer. And then Christian..."

"I know. Christian told me."

"He did?"

"Hannah, he is my brother and I love him regardless. He will always be my family. He couldnt keep this from me forever. So this whole guilt trip your giving me, I already know that you gave it to him. So just cut it out."

"Well played Christian."

"Whats going on Hannah? Arent you tired? Arent you tired of being angry and holding on to the past? Just tell me whats going on."

It was just that easy. Just tell him and move on. But I knew I wouldnt be able to. For the longest time, all I have ever wanted was to be back with Elliot. I was wrapped up in this web all because of the past. And to be honest, I was taking my pain out on Ana and Christian. It wasnt fair for me to go through that. It wouldnt be fair for them to go through that either. I owed Elliot this much.

"I cant tell you Elliot. Not after everything. I know it was my fault too. But you hurt me so much. And if I had Ella, you would come back and then we would be happy. But you didnt and I just couldnt help myself. I was so lost without you. Im still lost without you. I dont know what Im doing most times."

"Hannah, I forgive you. I know your hurting and I know you've been hurting. But just tell me. Im sorry for how things went down and if things get better, we can be in each others lives. I just want all this shit to be over with. I will help you."

"Elliot, you will hate me."

"Hannah, your future can start fresh; starting now."

I didnt want to betray my sister but I wanted to be happy and Elliot said he would help me. And as much as I wanted to hate him, I just couldnt. I loved him too much.

"Lelia is my sister."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. And a couple months ago she called me. She was in some sort of prison or hospital or something but she wouldnt tell me. She asked me if I would help her get back at Christian."

"Get back at Christian for what?"

"Well, all she told me is that she had come on to Christian and begun to have sex with him."

"Begun to?"

"Well, somewhere along the line, he just stopped and apparently he wasnt all... hard down in the little Chrisitian section, if you know what I mean."

"OOhh."

"Yeah, she got super clingy and all he did was tell her that she wasnt what she wanted and that there wouldnt be anything between them. He sent her away and it hurt her alot. She asked me to seduce him, and take some incriminating photos. She said that I wouldnt have to do anything, to just keep turing up and taking pictures. They would sell themselves. We met up about 4 times."

"Did you do anything?"

"At first, I could see he wanted me. But when we got down to it he couldnt. But I already got what I needed."

"How though?"

"Well I would usually say to meet at a place of my choosing. And I would have a chance to set up cameras and all that. Then I would use the photos to keep him coming back."

"What did you do though?"

"A little kissing, a little touching but when it got down touching he didnt want to except for one time."

"One time? Yeah, he took me to his playroom. Lelia told me about it, so I knew what to expect."

"Playroom?"

"Oh. So you dont know. Maybe it will be more fun to ask him about that yourself."

"OHHHHH Kay then. What about the box at the apartment?"

"Oh that wasnt me. Lelia said she had someone else at Ana's work so I assumed it was him or her. At first I thought it was Claire. But it turned out it wasnt. She genuinely likes Ana."

"What? You work with Ana? Who is this other person at her work?"

"Ah yeah. Im her assistant. I got hired because of all the work Ana was going through. I honestly dont know who the other person is. Lelia said it would be better for me if I didnt know. She said if I got caught, then at least she had one other person."

"OK... But what was this supposed to accomplish?"

"Simple, Get Christian alone enough to really hurt him."


	16. Chapter Fourteen CHRISTIAN POV

THURSDAY MORNING DAY AFTER ELLIOT HANNAH DINNER ESCALA

*CHRISTIAN POV*

Thankfully, Elliot had given us an hour to go over to Hannah Cambell's place. I really didnt like the fact that the only thing we couldnt find anything out other then suprisingly Hannah was Leila's sister and that she was Ana's new assistant. She lived in little apartment across town, right next to the water. It hadnt been hard to get in, as there was a window left open. It gave me the in I needed. Taylor waited outside while I was inside; he was the lookout. I wasnt worried that Hannah would be back soon, because I knew Elliot would keep her busy for the time that I needed. As I went through the window, I was suprised to find myself in her Kitchen. It was small and crowded with photos of family and vases of different flowers all neatly lined up, but it would be just large enough for one or two people to comfortably have a meal in. Moving past the loungeroom, I headed to her bedroom. It was neat and tidy and incrediably meticulous. There was one double bed, a small desk in the corner, a Tv, a couple cupboards and a makeup desk. I went over to her desk. There was nothing but work that both Ana and Jack Hyde had given her. She seemed to be competent at her work because her calander had a schedule for the next 2 weeks. Moving on to her walk in woredrobe, the two walls inside were lined with middle class clothing items. At the bottom of the walkin there were boxes, all labled; _Work _ _Holiday Photos_ _Baby Pictures_ _Elliot_ . I couldnt help but not look in the box with my brothers name on it. Opening it was like taking a step back into the past, there was a movie stub (although it had clearly been wet, becuase the ink had run and dried smudged) love letters from Elliot, photos of them in highschool and a little picture of a ultrasound. It was a little round figure; so small and breakable. I couldnt imagine how I would feel if Ana was carrying my child, and then lost it. I closed the box back up and moved out of the walk in, I didnt want to feel anything close to sympathy for her; she was the one causing me all this pain and grief with Ana.

I went over to her Tv stand, nothing. Then to her make up desk. It was everything girlie in the world. A rounded mirror with lights on it and little perfume bottles lined the desk. There was a stack of letters though. They were dated from 4 months ago until now. They were from Leila. I didnt have the time to sit here and go through all of them, so instead I just read the last one.

**Dear H, **

**I wish I could come and visit you, but Im not allowed to leave her untill the doctors say Im all better. But it shouldnt be too long before Im released. I have been really good and I know I should be able to get out soon. I wish I could see you but I dont want you coming here and seeing me like this, not in this place. I hate it here H. Its like I cant even breath without someone barking down my throat. The only thing that is helping me through this is the fact that I can start to do paintings again. Its the only thing keeping me sane in this nut house. **

**I know you dont like writing, but its the only way . Im sure Christian wont be tracking my mail or having someone read or listen in. Its just easier this way. I need to know that you wont go running back to Eldwin or Elliot or whatever his name is. You know what those boys are like. DO NOT LET THEM FOOL YOU, not for one second. **

**If everything goes to plan, we should be back together in a couple weeks and then we can start a new life. I know thats what you want, a chance to forget the past. I just wanted to say thank you so much for helping me H, I know I can always count on you when I need you. It wont be long now. Just think of Ella. She would be here if it wasnt for them. She would be the light of your life, but she isnt here. And thats because of them.**

**If things get bad, and you think you cant hold onto Christian anymore, you know what to do. Im pretty certain things will go off without a hitch now. And dont worry, I have someone watching your back. You will always be safe, I promise you that. They cant hurt you again. **

**See you soon sis, **

**Love you Leila xxx**

It was dated just yesturday. It had been Leila this whole time. And I didnt even notice. I thought she would just fix herself. I was paying for her rehabilitation, her medical care and her art school. I thought that would be enough. I had never thought that she would take all that and still hurt me. Maybe I deserved it. I wasnt acting much like the logical thinking person I always was lately. I had just been letting things slip my mind. While I was leaving her apartment, I couldnt help but think about how at any point I could have just been honest with Ana from the start I wouldnt be in all this shit. If I had just told her what happened with Leila, she would of hated me yes, but it wouldnt be as bad as it is now. I knew she wouldnt believe me now. She wouldnt believe that I couldnt find my release becuase all I could think about was her and how much this would hurt her. She wouldnt let me explain now, how when I tried with Leila, I just went soft or how I couldnt even begin to let anything happen with Hannah. She would just think I had fucked these girls and that I had loved it. I knew I cheated on her, as soon as I touched another woman, I had betrayed her. And felt all kinds of dumb. I knew she would never in any situation do the same thing to me, and if she did, I wouldnt be acting as calm as she was. Yes she wasnt speaking to me and I hadnt been able to explain to her, and she was hanging around this new Cameron character, but she was acting more adult then I would have. I probably would have killed a man, or worse walked away from Ana for good.

I didnt like the fact that my life was getting tangled up again and even though things seemed to become more clear, I knew that if I made a wrong move, it could undo all the work that I had done. Last night had gone on without a hitch, but Elliot didnt want to talk about it until today. He must have needed sometime to clear his mind. After everything, Elliot was the last person I expected to have my back. I thought he would hate me just as bad as the rest. But even though I didnt like her, Kate had made him this way. She had changed him. She had made him into a better man, and it was that better man, that was on my side, no matter how much I had hurt him. I was expecting to see Elliot soon and I badly wanted to know what was said and try and figure out what was happening.

When I heard a knock on the door, without looking at the door I called to let them in. It wasnt who I was expecting.

"Hello ."

"May I ask why you are here?"

"Im here to talk to you about Ana."

"What about Ana?"

"I know you love her and I know that she will always love her. But you need to let her go."

I motioned him to take a seat. I couldnt believe what was coming out of his mouth. How dare he think that I would just sit here and let him try and take away everything that was important to me? Anyone could see I was going mcrazy without her, and that I needed her and she needed me.

"I dont think thats any of your fucken buisness. If you think that you can come here and talk me into not loving her anymore, you have another thing coming. Who the fuck do you think you are Cameron?"

"Im the person that has been picking her up off the floor when she cant walk because she has all but cried her eyes out over you. Im the one that has made sure that she has even kept food in her body becuase she doesnt want to eat anymore. And Im the one, who from now on will protect her against anything that makes her feel this way again."

"You dont have a clue about what your talking about. Now I suggest you leave, before I make you."

"Im not trying to step on anyones toes. But I just think you should know."

"Know what?"

"She isnt doing well. She puts up a good face, but you can see the hurt in her eyes. You have to talk to her. You have to make it right, or let her go."

Looking at Cameron I could see it growing, that fierceness that people became whenever they were around Ana. People just couldnt help it, once you knew her you instantly wanted to be a better person and you wanted to be the person that made her smile, and wipe away her tears. He was caught in her charm. But I hated that I had caused her so much pain.

"I will deal with it. I dont need someone like you to tell me how to handle my shit. Your input wasnt asked for or needed. Now, you will please fuck off, I have more important things to worry about than sitting here recieving relationship advice from the likes of you."

He didnt even flinch. He just shook his head slightly and stood up. He smiled a little and began to walk out of my office. But before he left he said one last thing.

"I can see now why she is the way she is. She is the most important thing. You should remember that. I surely wont."

And with that he was gone. Shocked, I just looked at the door. He was going to try and take Ana away from me, and with the way things were with Ana and I right now, all I could imagine was him running into his waiting arms. I knew she was hurting, but the last thing I wanted was for her to be pushed into someone elses waiting arms. I could not bear to think about it, it just wasnt possible. We were supposed to be together, and we would be had I not been a such a dickhead. I hated myself. I was going to make things better, and I would become the man I needed to be for Ana, and she would love me again. I would make it happen and then things will be back to the way things were and I would make her happy again.

"Hey Christian? Hello?"

"Come in Elliot."

"Hey man, why was Cameron just here?"

"He just wanted to talk to me about Ana. Hey, how is Ana? Is she... like ... with him now?"

"Christian, she wont go jumping into a relationship so soon. It hasnt been that long. You know she loves you. She just needs time to heal and she needs people around her who make her feel good."

"Yeah, thats what Im worried about. I dont want him making her "feel" good Elliot."

"Dont Christian. Dont make this about you. Its about her and how she is feeling and if you make about you, you will push her away forever. Then there will be no chance. Besides, I have know Cam for a while now, hes not just gonna fuck her around. He is a genuine guy and I wouldnt see him doing anything to hurt her."

"Thanks Elliot. Its just with this whole Hannah mess, I havent even had a chance to talk to Ana or even fight with her. I've just wanted to keep her safe."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Tell me Elliot. Come sit down."

"Well I went to the cafe with Hannah. Ethan ended up wanting to come too, but he didnt stay for the whole thing."

"Okay. Well what happened?"

"She told me you didnt have sex with her and that you only had sex with Leila. She that you didnt want to do anything with her and that when you tried to do it with Leila... you.."

"Yeah, I could keep it up. It not embarrasing to me Elliot, it just means to me that I was only ment for Ana."

"Yeah. You should talk to Ana about it though. I mean she should be the one sitting her talking to you about this and not with your brother."

"Maybe. What else did you find out?"

"Christian, what is in your uh... playroom?"

"She told you about that?"

"Well no. She said I should talk to you about it."

"Elliot... I dont know if you really want to know about me in that way. I dont want you to look at me any different. I already hate that you know so much about my idiotness already."

"Man, look I know what a playroom is. I once was a teenager too."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say I had a wide tastes of porno in my life. I know what BDSM is. Im not that dumb."

"Oh... its not what you think it is. It just that..."

"HEY HEY HEY... you do not need to explain to me what gets you off. I just want you to know that I know. And that I wont tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks bro. You really are making me look like a shmuck you know that."

"Hey its ok. But I think you have to figure out whats really going on ok. Something doesnt feel right. I dont like not knowing who is putting both Ana and the rest of our family in danger."

"I know. But I have no idea who it could be. I found out that shes sisters with Leila, although Leila has a different last name. I know that Hannah is Ana's new personal assistant. What I dont get is who this other person is. There isnt many people in the world that wouldnt want Ana, but I seriously dont think that anyone who knew her would purposely hurt her."

"Well, when I was talking to Hannah, she said that the plan was to get you alone. I dont know if that meant that you and Ana broke up or something else."

"Lookdont worry about me. I can look after myself. Its the girls Im worried about. Hey, is it ok if we talk about this later on. I really just want to talk to Ana. I need to clear the air. I have to make things better."

"Sure no problem man. I should really get back to Kate anyways."

After a quick handshake and a brotherly hug, he was gone and I was alone again. Could I just turn up at her place? Would she just kick me out? I had to try. On the drive to her apartment, I thought I would have to go through a parade of people not wanting me to talk to her, but suprisingly enough, she was there by herself. Elliot must have gotten everyone to vacate because he knew we both needed this. I didnt need to knock, I just went on in. I walked down the hallway, towards Ana's bedroom. The door was closed, but I could hear the lullaby of a piano playing. I knocked on her door.

"What?"

She was in there. I couldnt bear to answer her. I couldnt bear to hear her lock that door, when I was so close to being near her. After taking a big gulp of breath, I opened the door. She was sitting on her bed looking out the window. Her hair was in a sideways plait, and she was twirling the end in her hand. She was wear short black cotton pants and a white lace speghetti singlet. I could tell she was thinner, she looked like she hadnt eaten in days.

"Christian... what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"And you thought you would just come to my door."

She wouldnt look at me. She was shielding the left side of her face and she didnt move. Her hand was still in a bandage, but it was smaller then it was before. It was only half way up her forearm, although I could tell her skin was pink and healing.

"Ana, Please just listen."

"No Christian. I cant. I cant even look at you."

"Im so sorry Ana. I truely am. I would die, in a heartbeat just to make this all better again."

I came to sit on her bed closing the door behind me. I wanted to touch her, to hold her, but with the way she was looking, defeated, I didnt want to push her and make things worse. But I needed to look at her. I needed to see her face and beg her to listen. I reached for her hand. But she flinched away. It was something she had never done before and it made my heart hurt. I never wanted her to run from me, but to me.

"Please Ana, just listen."

"You know what hurt the most? It wasnt the fact that you fucked someone else, becuase somewhere in my mind I always knew I wasnt good enough. It wasnt the fact that you had been distant to me for weeks, becuase I thought maybe you were just going through a rough patch and that maybe things would get better. It wasnt the fact, that I had to sit there and watch my friends look at me differently, becuase I was the poor idiot who was to stupid to see what was really happening. What hurt the most, was that I loved you. That hurt the most. I gave you every bit of me and I let you in, and now what do I have? A broken heart, a headach and a face of a monster."

It was then that she looked at me. Her black eye was now deep purple and the little scars that looked to be healing the last time I saw her, was now big red blistering sores. They werent big and they could pass as freckels from a distance. It would eventually heal, but it looked like it wasnt. She mustnt have been taking care of them. She had tears in her eyes. I had to look away.

"Yeah, thats right. You cant look at me now that these things are on my face. Can you? Im not pretty enough for you now. I cant afford to get the surgery to get them fixed and most of all I dont want you to help me."

"Your always beautiful to me Ana. "

"LOOK AT ME!"

She was shouting now, screaming really loud.

"You took everything from me. You took my heart, my mind and most of ..."

I couldnt take it anymore. I reached over a grabbed her and pulled her to me. I looked at her in the eyes and gazed at her for a moment. I needed to say what was in my head, but I needed it to come out clear and stong.

"You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever met. I couldnt love you more."

I then kissed her. And everything was as it should have always been. Her lips were so soft and when I put my hand in her hair, I felt like home. It was then that I realised she was kissing me back. But she wasnt holding on to me. She wasnt touching me.

"Please Ana. Please hold me."

She pulled herself off me and walked to the door, placing her head on it.

"I just cant Christian. Tell me why? Who was she?"

"Ana. Just after I arrived at your apartment and that went down, I had to make you leave. And once you did, I was just going to give her a bath. Then she came on to me. She begged me Ana and I know thats no excuse but I felt I owed to her. I had ruined her. But half way through, I couldnt get it up. It was like I was only made for you."

"So you didnt... finish?"

"No"

I walked up to her and stroked her back, I could feel her shiver. Then I kissed her neck and smelt her beautiful smell. I missed this so much.

"Its only ever been you. It will only ever be you."

Then she turned and looked at me and slowly touched my face, tracing every line, leaving my own shivers behind.

"You dont know how much I have missed you. I wanted to hate you but I just couldnt."

That was all I needed. I grabbed her and kissed her frantically. This time she was holding me. I could feel that pull, that need for her body and it was the release that only she could give me. I picked her gently up and moved her to her bed. I was on top of her, kissing her nose and nipping at her ears. I could feel my want for her grow.

"I love you Christian. Dont hurt me again ok. I dont think I could handle it."

"Baby, they didnt matter. There was only you."

Then with more force than I thought she had, she shoved me off the bed. Standing up, I could feel all that want slip away from her as her eyes.

"They?"

"Ana, please."

"There was more than one?"

I didnt know what happened she it just came from nowhere, she slapped me straight across my face. it didnt hurt much, the pain came from knowing that I was so close to being able to explain. But I pushed it. I rushed into it and didnt tell her the whole story.

"Ana, let me..."

"Dont you fucken dare. Shame on you for fooling me once. But you wont be fooling me again."

I went to grab her hand, but she pulled away. She had tears streaming down her face. And then I realised that she was holding her bandaged hand. She had hurt herself again.

"Ana, your hand."

"You think I dont know. Just go. And dont come back. Dont call me, Dont text me and dont you dare use my friends to worm your way back in here. I want nothing to do with you. For fuck sake Grey, how could you?"

She was pushing me out the door now. The last thing I saw was her face, as her tears were streaming down her cheecks ran.

"You ruined love for me. I will never trust you again. I will not let myself love you anymore."

Then the door closed shut. I could feel my own tears running down my face and it felt like world had crumbled. As I walked out of her apartment, I could hear her crying and throwing things around in her room and all I wanted was to run back to her and make her understand. But just as I was about to get into my car, a man came walking up to me.

"Well well well, If it isnt little baby bird."

I couldnt tell who this man was. I thought I knew him, but his hat and glasses were making it impossible to really tell.

"Who are you?"

"Im the one who should be living your life."

"What?"

"Dont worry, this will all be over quickly. Then I can get to Ana."


	17. Chapter Fifteen CHRISTIAN POV

*CHRISTIAN POV*

SATURDAY

I woke up on cold concrete floor and I my first thoughts were for Ana. I didnt want her to be here, and for the first time since I met her, I didnt want her to know me. It would only be then that I truely knew she was safe. But right now, all I could think was that there was a chance that somewhere, possibly worse then where I was, she would be waking up and I wouldnt be there to help her. That hurt worse than anything, and if I lived through all this, I would never leave her side again.

"Finally your awake. It been so long. It would have to be more than a day."

"Hannah? Is that you?"

"Hey. Can you move? Im tied up. I cant move."

"Where are we?"

"I dont know. Somewhere near the water maybe."

"Fuck off you dont. If this is one of your stupid shitty stunts, then get it over with."

"Christian, I swear to you. I dont know what is happening. I didnt know that they would do this."

"Who is 'they'?"

I could hardly see her. The light was dim and round looked like it spanned on forever, but judging to how close she was to me, I could tell that it was a relatively small room. It would be hard to get more than 10 people in here. The room was damp and smelt like stale water, and the only source of light came from under the crack of a door up some stairs. Hannah was tied up nearly under the stairs. She tried to wiggle close to me, but only got a couple inches closer. But it was enough to see the damage. She had a massive black eye, that engulfed half her face, where her hairline was there was a large cut which left dried blood on the side of her face, and her lips look swollen. As much as I hated this woman, not for only being the instrument of my relationship distruction, but for the mess we were in now, I couldnt stay mad at her; not now. Looking at her I could tell she was scared and all that bravado and sagger she usually had was long gone. This girl was tiny and scattered and I almost pitied her, almost.

"Leila and.. well.. "

"I dont have time to sit here and figure what bat shit crazy mess is sturing in your head. Fucken tell me or I swear when I get out of here, it will be without you."

"It's Jack Hyde."

"Anna's boss?"

"Yeah and my boss."

"What does he have against Ana."

"Well you know that Ana has been working at SIP for only a couple months right?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, well they met at a chance galla her best friends father was hosting."

"Yeah, he hosts alot of thing. He is an Executive at a major advertisement firm."

"Yeah, well Ana was still in college when he offered a job. Told her that it would open doors for her. I dont know why he did it, but there could only be one reason a guy would go out his way to do something for a girl out of nowhere."

"He wanted her."

"Yeah. And from what I've heard around the office my first week, a couple days after she started, he came on to her and she just shut him down."

I never liked him. And from what I have heard about him didnt seem like the type of person you bring home to meet your parents or family. When I first found that she was working for him, I insisted that she try other avenues, but she insisted that it was already set up and it would be a good option for her to start her career with. I had to buy into SIP to make sure that nothing happened to her. I needed to protect her, but it looked like I had failed her again.

"She confided in me after the first couple times."

"There was more than once?"

"Yeah , but she loved working there and so she kept her mouth shut. She said that it was normal for a boss to test the boundries with new people to see if they were competent enough and that if she told you, it would make things worse."

I hated knowing that this was all happening, and that I wasnt able to help her at all. She was battling this major problem and she was so scared of upseting me that she didnt want me involved. She had shit going on with work and I had been so stressed out about had Leila, that I was pushing her away. I had felt so guilty that I couldnt look at her, because all I saw my faults. She probably thought it was her, that she had done something that made me hate her. She was always worried that I would suddenly change my mind and not want her, and from the outside thats probably what it looked like. I couldnt believe that I was being so stupid and I had played into their hands. I had acted like everyone assumed I would and that was what had made it so easy for them. It would have been harder to break us apart if I had been honest with her. I did cheat, I knew that. But it wasnt the same, I couldnt finish. And if I had been honest with her Hannah wouldnt have had anything on me, and I wouldnt be sitting here and Ana wouldnt be where ever the hell she is right now. I hated myself.

"How does Leila fit into all of this?"

"Well, I got a call from her and she said that she was trapped in this hospital or some sort of prision. She said that you had sent her there and that they wouldnt release her until some doctor gave her the all clear. She told me what happened at the apartment, and that she had been watching you for a while before that. She knew where Ana lived and even witnessed some of Jack's harrasment. And after you sent her away, she wanted to hurt you the way you hurt her."

"So this has been all her doing?"

"Yeah. I had my part to play though. I was supposed to use the fact that you cheated on Ana as leverage to get you alone."

"I didnt cheat... well not fully."

"I know, Leila told me. I think that hurt her more than anything. I think that was the only that she had over you and with that gone I think she just couldnt deal anymore."

Of course Leila had told her. They were sisters and the fact that I didnt put the dots together had made me feel like a chump. I was so logical, that I didnt think to look closer into her family relations. I knew she had a sister, but she was using a different name and she looked nothing like what Lelia did.

"Well you were in on it so you wouldnt have said anything regardless."

"No, I didnt know it was him Lelia was talking about. She told me that it was someone that worked with her but that no one would suspect that it was that person. She was very secretive about that. I honestly thought it was the janitor. He was so creepy and always talked to Ana when she worked past her shift. But looking back now, he was just an old guy that people overlooked. Ana was the only person who really took the time to speak to him."

"Yeah Im sure she was. But the fact still remains, that you were in on all of this. You wanted to hurt me and Elliot and just as much as Leila wanted to hurt Ana and I"

"Look, I love Elliot. All I wanted was a chance at being in his life again. I know it was dumb but he really didnt give me any other choice. He wouldnt talk to me or see me or even communicate with me; that really hurt it did. And then I heard from Lelia that you were the reason that she was upset and that you had hurt her, I couldnt say no. I was too blinded to see what was really happening. I never wanted for anyone to get hurt."

"Why are you here?"

"Jack was watching my converstation with Elliot and Ethan, not that I knew that at the time. When I was about to drive home, I got a text that said Leila wanted me to go to a carpark just a couple blocks from SIP. I didnt know whose number it was, but who else would know about Leila? So I went."

"And Im assuming jack was there?"

"Yeah. He looked different. He was always nice to me at work; not overly obsessive like he was with Ana, but nice. He looked at me and asked me if I had a good chat with Elliot. I put two and two together, when he asked if I still loved Elliot. I told him that I did, and then he said I was a loose end and that he wouldnt let me fuck things up so close to end. I was about to get in my car when I felt something hit me in the back of the head."

She was begining to cry. It would be a horrible experience for anyone, let alone a woman. I could tell that she was regretful as she told me what had happen with Jack. She never lifted her head; it looked like she was talking to the floor. I would kill Jack if the first chance I got.

"I woke up here and he came down and beat me around a little because I tried to get out. Christian... Im... so ... sorry."

She was a sobbing mess now. It was like those times in films, where everyone gives up and cries to the people around them. It was heartrenching to see her tied up and crying big body writhing tears. She was breathing heavy and I wondered if Jack had broken anything,

"I dont want to die down here. I just want to go home."

"Dont worry Hannah. We will get out of here."

I knew that it was up to me. I heard the door begin to rattle and then it was open. I began to get up, but my legs wouldnt pick me up. I looked down and noticed for the first time that I was shackled to the wall. I looked up and saw the figure moving down the stairs. It was like an eternity before it was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why, hello Sir."

There stood Leila. She was dressed all in black and was standing there with a huge smile on her face. How did she get out and why didnt I know she was gone?

"Lelia, please help me, Im your sister. Please... let me out... I dont want to die here."

"Shut up, you fucken waste. You dont get to speak. You chose them over us. You were going to ruin it all. Your not my sister anymore."

"What are you doing? Please..."

"Shut up."

She smacked her across the face causing her to bleed more. Hannah was left sobbing in the corner and then Leila's attention turned to me. She had a knife in her hands. I had one shot; one chance to get out of here alive. I had to choose my actions carefully or it would be the end of everything.

*JACK POV*

SATURDAY MORNING

I had to wait until the next morning to pounch. I didnt want anyone to think to know what I was up to, so I had to act as normal as possible. That meant going to work and having to put up with the prick tease Ana. She walked into my office on Friday morning asking about Hannah. She was wearing a short black skirt and a low cut white blouse. It was the type of outfit that made me want to fuck her all over the place. I knew she did it on purpose, she wanted me, but because she was with Christian she couldnt do it.

"Hey Jack, do you know where Hannah is today?"

"Oh sorry I forgot. She called in sick this morning. She has some sort of throat infection. She said she didnt want any of us to get it. So I gave her today off and said to come in on Monday, if she was feeling up to it."

"Oh, well I hope shes ok."

"Im sure she will be hun."

After that she didnt come in. She stayed away until the end of the day. She onl stopped to smile at me and say that she would see me on Monday. I knew she wanted my dick, she was biting on her lip as she walked out. Fuck, I couldnt wait till I would have her. I woke up early this morning, before the sun rose. I needed as much time as I could with her, and I knew she would want the same. Shes been waiting for this for the longest time, I know it. It didnt take much to get into her apartment, and once in I silently sought out her room. It didnt seem that anyone else was home, and I knew it was my chance. I couldnt fucken wait. I walked into her room, to see her sleeping in only shorts and a small top; no bra. Fuck! I walked quietly up to her and wrapped my hands around her mouth.

"Time to wake up Ana."

She woke up in a shock. She looked at me and recognistion crossed her face. She started to try and push me off, but she want much of a fighter and it was oh so easy to make her comply.

"Anna, if you make any noise, I will kill you right here and now."

She went limp. She had tears running down here face; joyfull tears? I took the gag out of my back pocket and put it on her mouth and tied her hands with a zip tie from my other pockect. We walked quickly to my car and drove. When we got to the dock, I couldnt wait to get her inside. She put up a fight; not wanting to get out of the car. I had to knock her around alittle to make her stop.

Once in the warehouse, we went into the office that was up a flight of stairs. I had been getting this place ready for months. The bed, the camera and the lights were all set up and ready. I threw her on the bed and she landed in the centre of the four poster iron bed. I cut her ties and then tied her to the bed. When she was bound, I turned the camera on and began to undress. I couldnt fucken wait; that bitch was finally gonna get what she wanted.

"Now, Ana I know you have been wanting me since I first saw you. You want this dont you?"

I could see her gazing up at my erection. She was crying big tears. I didnt care, it was either she wanted this or I was taking it. I moved towards her after picking up some cutters an began to cut her close of her. First her tiny top. I was careful not to cut her skin, I didnt want to damage the merchindise. When the top was cut I pulled the cloth away from her. Her beautiful breasts were bare and wanting. I then cut her shorts, leavin her in her pink panties.

"I must say dear Ana, with the way you look right now, all this effort was worth it."

I walked over to the camera and made sure the picture was perfect, I needed it for the torture that I wanted Christian to go through. It was perfect. I walked over to Ana and removed her gag, I would need her mouth for what I had planned.

"Jack please. Why are you doing this?"

"You know why. You cant fucken flirt with my and then deny me, you fucken tease."

I took her nipple in my mouth. She tried to jerk me away when I took her face in my hands and sat on her chest straddling her.

"Shout as much as you want. No one is coming and Christian will be dead soon."

"No."

"Oh yes. But dont worry, we have plenty of time to play."

Cutting her panties I moved so I was between her legs. I then slammed myself into her smiling. This was worth the wait. I could see her crying and she had her eyes closed. She felt so good, and I knew that she was loving every second of it.

"Open your fucken eyes and look at me bitch."

"STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

I could feel myself nearing that sweet spot. It was like I had always imagined, but better. It was amazing. Over and over again I slammed myself into her and I came loudly in her.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"If you think that was it, your so mistaken. There is more where that came from you fucken slut."

*CHRISTIAN POV*

She was coming closer. I had to endure a little more pain that I knew. She came at me first and cut me down my leg, starting from my inner thigh. I wouldnt give her the satisfaction of seeing it hurt me. She was taking her time and even though my hands were bound, they werent bound to the wall. I could still attack her. It felt so horrific, and all I could think about was Ana and what was happening to her. I knew that if Leila was here, that Jack would be with her and that just made me sick. I know what he would be trying to do and all I could do was hope that Ana was battling him and stalling him until I got there and saved her.

"This was all cause of this little peice of skin. Maybe I should just cut it off and do the world a favour. I would be saving so many girls from your hurt. You pretend, dont you? You make people fall in love with you and then you crush them and let them drown. It would be so easy to just end you here."

"Please Leila. You know you dont want to do that."

"Oh really. But maybe I do.

She took the knife and pushed into the side of my cheek. She was pushing so hard that I felt it cut through my skin. She was smiling, and all I could do is close my eyes and take the pain. It would be nothing compared to the pain of losing this battle or worse losing Ana.

"You wouldnt be here if it wasnt for that Ana. You would be with me and you would be happy. But you sent me away. You hurt me and then you sent me away. I loved you Christian. I would do anything for you. Cant you see that? Why cant you see that you were meant to be with me? This would have never happened if you didnt lie to yourself and to me."

"Your right. I see that now. I could never be with her, when I have you. Im sorry I have been so foolish. I shouldnt have sent you away. I have missed you the entire time you were gone."

"You lie. If you missed me you would have come for me, but you stayed with her. Didnt you? You dont need me Christian, not like I need you."

"Leila, I need you too. Cant you see that? I couldnt be with you because of her. She wouldnt let me leave. She kept me from you."

"Say it. You know what I need to hear. And then I will know that you really mean it."

I knew what she was saying, and it took all I had not to yell at her and call her a crazy fuck right there and then. I needed to say whatever she needed to hear, but my heart was telling me that I only ever said those 3 words to Ana.

"Leila..."

"Yes..."

She was looking at me expectantly. It looked like she had been waiting for these words here whole life. I didnt want to say it but I knew I had to. If wanted to get out of here alive and help Ana, I would have to lie again. I told myself that I was lying, and that I didnt mean it; that she would never be Ana and that these words were just a means to an end.

"I love you."

She slowly moved the knife from my face and kissed my lips. I wanted to vomit, but this is the out that I needed. She started to loose focus, and soon she wasnt paying attention to what I was going to do. The knife was so close, and I thanked the lord that my hands were tied in front of me and not behind. In one swift move I hit her across the face and she let go of the knife and fell to the floor, leaving me to pick up the knife.

"CHRISTIAN"

She lunged at me just in time for me to position the knife. It went straight through her, and I could feel the quiver of her body as she began to leave. She was holding on to my arms, gripping for life and begging me with her eyes to stop, but I wouldnt; I couldnt. I could hear her breath begin to become more shallow and laboured. I heard her gasp for breaths, and the sobs of Hannah started to echo through the room.

"I will never love you"

I whispered in her ear, and she looked at me right in the eyes. I felt nothing, not gulit not sadness nothing. Her eyes rolled into the back of head and I knew she was gone. I let her fall to the ground with a thump and began to cut my ties. I searched her pockets for a key to my shackles and found them in her back pocket. When I was free, I went over to Hannah. She got up and rushed into my arms. I didnt push her away, because she was hurt and because I had just killed her only sibling.

"Lets get out of here."

"Hey, is that a phone?"

There poking out of Lelia's cotton jacket, was a small phone. I knew who I would call. He picked up on the first ring.

"Taylor, please help me. I dont know where I am and I dont know where Ana is."

"Sir, is that you?"

"Please Taylor, you have to hurry."

I could hear him shouting orders. A couple minutes later he was back and Hannah and I had moved up the stairs found ourselves outside near the water. It was night, although I didnt know what day it was. We could have been under there for days and by that time Ana could be seriously hurt or worse. It looked like were being held in some sort of undergroung storage for the docks. I knew these docks, we werent that far from the city.

"Sir, We know where you are. Be there in 4minutes. Just stay where you are."

"Please Taylor. He has Ana."

All I could think of was her. I wanted to know she was ok and that I would make everything better. I wanted her in my arms, safe.


	18. Chapter Sixteen ANA POV

**Hey guys. sorry for such a late update. Been pretty hectic around here, but I am back. I know alot of you guys are wondering about how someone can only half cheat, but heres the low down.**

***Christian could finish with Leila and became soft.**

***With Hannah, he took her to the playroom once and had let go of control. This onl happened once but only after Hannah had shown his incriminating photos of himself and her. After the playroom he only saw her once after. **

*** Hannah and Christian met up a total of 4 times. The playroom happened on the 3rd visit.**

***Elliot and Hannah miscarried, and Ana is not pregnant.**

**It will all be written out and there will be a conversation between Ana and Christian, and one between Ana and Elliot. It will all come together.**

**For those who told me to get a thick skin, thank you. It was the voice of reason I needed. This is my first fanfic and its helped my write another story on here so it was a great learning curve. **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK  
**

**WITH LOVE FROM ME TO YOU  
:)**

*ANA POV*

After everything all I could think, was how stupid everything was. How had my life turned into one of those movies, where I was the little girl crying in the corner? How had I become this way? How could I let this happen to me? I hated what I had become. My mind was wondering in and out of what was happening. One second I would be that girl tied to a bed and raped over and over. I would focus on every touch, every movement and conerntrate on that feeling of disgust and hatred. The next I would be thinking about Christian, and how his embrace would chase away all my pain. I didnt know which one hurt more, the torture I was having done to me now, or the thought of happier times with him. I didnt know if I would make it out of this alive. He wouldnt just let me walk out of here, and allow me to come after him. I knew he was going to eventually kill me, I was a loose end; a cord that needed to be cut. That thought made me cry harder and I couldnt stop the sobs that escaped from my lungs. Throughout this, I had been quiet and near silent. But the thought of me being dead after all this made me hurt more, more hurt than anything Jack could come up with.

"Shut up! Shut up with the crying"

Jack slapped me again. It hurt more and more after hit. It was like someone was stabbing me and twisting it just for the fun of it. All I wanted was for the whole thing to be over, for me not to hurt anymore. I knew what was happening to me. I could feel him, I could feel every little movement; every little flex. I could feel his hands all over me, and it made me sick. I couldnt look him in the eyes, I didnt want to even breath the same that he was breathing. I was sobbing so hard, that even if I wanted to stop crying I couldnt. Everything was him, the light in the room, the sweat on his forehead, the squecky bed,the hairs on his arms, my restraints on my hands; everything was him and I knew from that moment, everything I did from here on out he would be with me. I hated the thought of him in me; it was the worst kind of torture that anyone could do to anyone. My worst foes could not do the damage that he is doing to me now. Every thrust felt like shards of glass in my soul and with every passing minute, I could feel a little bit of me die. The Ana that I was no longer lived here, she was gone.

"You love that dont you? I told you there would be more. Oh, so much more. I bet you love every bit of it dont you."

I had given up on begging him to stop, he wouldnt listen to me anyways. He had taken everything, and all that I was, was no more. The tears still flowed freely from my eyes, and even though I thought I couldnt possibly cry anymore, I did. It was like it came from somewhere deep in me, the pain must have been the fuel to my tears.

"Im fucken talking to you. Dont you dare disobey me!"

Something clicked. Maybe it was his words, or maybe it was the way he tried to take away the last thing that I had, but it was enough. It was like the old me was calling out and telling me to fight, fight with everything I had. I wouldnt be that slobbering mess I was. I would and had to be strong, at least until I got out of here. If wanted to kill me, I wouldnt leave this earth feeling like I had just given up my life. I would cry and sob later if I even made it out, but right now I needed to get my shit together and figure out a way to endure. I would endure this until Christian came. He always did, and if he wasnt, someone was. Someone would come for me, someone would notice me gone and would come to find me. I was certain of it. It was all that I could think of. _**Just a little longer. Just a little longer. They will be here soon. **_

"What do you want me to say Jack?"

I looked at him with pure hate in my eyes. I could do nothing but do that. It was the only thing I had left. He may have taken my rights for my body, but he would never take away was my mind thought. I knew he would haunt my dreams at night, and walk beside me in everything I did for here on out, but I couldnt let him take my rights to say what I wanted, when I wanted to.

"You... loved... this... dont... you...?"

He thrust into me, marking every word; etching every word and feeling into my skin. It was like poison filling me. I know that it would kill me eventually, but right now I wouldnt give him the satisfaction. I wore a smile. It took alot to put it there, but I did it. I knew the type of man he was. He was the type of man that needed confirmation and praise to continue. He would take it from others if they didnt give it to him he would hurt them and take it, and there would be no way that he would take another thing from me, not again. I looked him dead in his eyes, not flinching.

"Not in the slightest. I didnt feel a thing."

He looked at me with pure rage. It was something that I thought all the book writers wrote about to make a story more interesting. But there it was, right in front of me. If by some miracle I made it out, I would always believe in the fury of a man. He crunched his eyes closed as if to stop the words from sinking into his mind. When he opened them he was smiling to. He pulled out of me and stood up. He walked over to a desk table that was in a corner and open one of three draws. He came back with cigerettes and a lighter. He was lit it and took a small puff.

"You know I almost believed you Ana. But someone like you likes to lie dont they?"

"Like me?"

"Yeah like you. Your one of those girls who lead a guy on and on and on. And just when it comes to giving up the goods you run. I know what you are. Your a whore by nature, but all you need is someone to teach you straight. Your prick tease, ever since I met you. I knew it would go two ways. You would either be here or as mine. But you had to choose the hard road didnt you. You had to make it difficult for yourself. But I knew you were just lying to yourself. You were just playing hard to get. I know you want this cock. I see the way you look at me. You want it so bad."

"I never lead you on. Your disgusting. Your nothing compared to Christian. Your just a slob and no woman has ever wanted you. Am I right? Why would you think that I would ever want you?"

Closing his eyes again, I thought he would just process and move on, but no a fiercness that I hadnt seen yet came out. He flew across the room and punched me square in the belly. It was fast and painful, and it took a couple of seconds for the pain to sink in, but when it did it left me breathless. He followed it up by two swift punches to my side. I felt the crack, and pain that followed. He had broken one or more of my ribs. I was screaming in pain, because I had never felt anything like it. It was completely new and unwelcome. Anything would feel like bliss when compared to this.

"I knew you couldnt keep your bravado up very much. You dont have a backbone, not many whores do."

He took his smoke out and looked at me. I was wiggling in pain and every move I made just seemed to make the pain worse. There was no way I could position myself, to make the pain stop. My legs couldnt move and my arms couldnt wrap themselves around my ribs, so I was to endure the pain. It felt like I woul die right then and there.

"You know I thought you would be able to deal with pain, since your face got fucked up. I didnt want it to happen, but Leila insisted that if you had scars, would fuck you off and find someone new. It took a little while but I got it done. It was a powder that only chemically reacted when it was exposed to air. Brilliant I know."

He then walked back to his packet of ciggerettes and started on a new one. He was smoking them really quickly. But this one he didnt plan on smoking. I knew what he was going to do. I would feel the exact pain that Christian went through. Maybe this was Karma for not being as forgiving as I wanted to. I took too much time and now I was sure that I wouldnt have a chance to kiss his scars and peel his pain away.

"I wasnt going to leave marks on your skin, but your little smart mouth gets you into trouble."

He pushed the ciggerette into my stomach, just above my belly button. It was excrushiating. It hurt like hell, and more and more, push after push, I coul feel my skin on fire. It was like my whole world was set a light, and there wasnt anything I could do. There would be no begging or pleading that would make him stop or even let up a little. All I did was count. Ten in total. Ten burns I would live with for the rest of my life.

"Ive got something special for you. Something to put in your smart mouth."

He walked over to me, but continued to come closer to my face. I knew what he was going to do, and I couldnt let it happen. I bucked as hard as I could, swearing and spitting at him the whole time. He had a devilish smile on his face, the type that made want death. Anything but this. I loved doing it to Christian, and up to this point I could take him having his way with my body, but I couldnt take it any furthur than that. It would literally kill me and every bit of my soul that was left would all be crushed. I knew that if it happened, there would be no going back. I wouldnt be able to mend or work on getting the old me back; that would be it. Nothing would be left, nobody would be able to save me; not even Christian.

"They always act like they dont wont it. But with your smart mouth, I know you will feel amazing."

He came up on the bed and sat on my chest, closer to my neck this time. I shut my eyes and mouth as tight as a could and wished it would all be over. The pain was immense. I could hardly breath. My ribs were aching and the burns on my belly, felt like they would set this whole room on fire.

"Open your mouth"

I didnt. I wouldnt. I could even bring myself to think about doing it. There would be no way. Thats when I felt a slap to the side of my face. Once, twice; again and again over and over. I felt the wetness of fresh tears streaking down my face. It disgusted me that even after all that he had done to me, he still thought that he could take more and more.

"I said open your fucken mouth."

And when I didnt, I felt something harder against my cheek. Not a open palm, but a closed fist. Over and over in the same place. I could feel my eyes swell and the pain would soon cause me to pass out. I wouldnt allow it, I would stay awake as long as I could. If I feel into the darkness, I know thats when he would do it. He would win and I couldnt stand it. But the pain was getting harder and harder to ignore. My breathing my become so fast and I thought my heart would beat out of my chest. His weight was already making it harder to breath, but with his attack it was nearly impossible. I tried to open my eyes, but only found that I could only open one. The other pulsated and stayed close.

"Im not going to ask you again slut. You dont open your mouth, and I will kill you. I will kill you right now."

I didnt want to die, but I didnt want to give in either. Then from somewhere in the back of the room, the ligh came pouring in. Someone was grabbing him off my chest and once he was off, I could breath again, but because of my ribs, it hurt more than his assault on my face. I tried to see who was in the room. It was someone tall and bulky. I couldnt hear well because all the tears had been funneled into my ears. Everything was blurry and I couldnt make out who was there. Then there were two more. They were walking close to me. I then could feel my legs being released and than my face being stroked. It was Christian. He was here.

*CHRISTIAN POV*

After what felt like a lifetime I was with Taylor and Sawyer in the car driving what would only be 10mins from where Hannah and I was held captive. Taylor had brought the police with him, and Hannah was left with them. I couldnt bare to bring her, because I knew Jack. He was sick and what ever he had done to Ana would forever be in Hannah's memory. I was saving her from that. Even though she had more than her fair share of involvement in this, she had come clean. I would deal with Jack on my own. The police where behind us, but we were going fast, I didnt want it any other way.

"Get us there Taylor."

"Yes sir. This is the only other place he could be. We have already searched all the other warehouses around here."

As we got closer and came to a stop, I could hear Jack yelling something. He was in there. I didnt even have to think about it, I was in the door and running up the stairs in under 30seconds. When I opened the door I could hear someone banging something. I didnt like the sound of it. A million things ran through my mind, and all of them terrible and haunting. But none of them compared to the realiy of what was really happening in that tiny room. He was punching her in the face, her beautiful face. It was bruised and battered. I just stood there. I was frozen in my spot. I dont know what was happening to me. I could she his erection close to her mouth but she had her eyes and mouth closed even as he beat her up. I was taylor that had to pull him off. In that spilt second, I knew what I had to do. I rushed and undid her ties on her ankles and then went to her face.

The whole left side of her face was broken and bruised. He had split her face open and there was blood on the pillow and all in here hair. She couldnt open her eyes, and as I released her arms, she curled into a ball.

"CHRISTIAN. MY. RIBS."

It was then that I looked down at her body. There was a large dark purple bruise on the lower ribs. And shockingly I could see the bone trying to peierce her skin. It was amazing that it didnt. She was completely naked, and looked around for something to cover her when we took her out. There was a blue sheet under the bed, and as I bent over to get it, I could see more injuries. There all over here chest and stomach, were large round burns. They mirrored mine perfectly. My breath just kept getting taken away. She had been through so much.

As I picked her up, she screamed. It would be something that I would remember for the rest of my life, for as long as I lived. She was screaming so loud and with every step down on the stairs, her tears became heavier and when she whispered, it sent chills up my spine.

"Just let me die. Christian please. Just let me die."

"NO."

"CHRISTIAN."

She was screaming and than all of a sudden she wasnt. She wasnt awake and wasnt crying for relief anymore. Her cries of agony would be welcomed right now, that way I knew she was alive. Her limp body, looked like she had given up. She couldnt be dead. She just couldnt. I needed her. I loved her. And I couldnt imagine a world when she wasnt in it. As I quickly and softly got into the car, Taylor was off. Sawyer was somewhere with Jack, and I didnt care. All I could think was about getting her to the hospital. Taylor was speeding so fast, and when I looked up into rearview mirror, I could see he too was crying. We both were. We couldnt lose Ana. She had become such an important part of our lives. If she left me to wonder this earth alone, it would kill me. Four minutes later, we were at the hospital emergency. I ran toward the doors and yelled for someone, anyone. When they came, they took her away, not before looking briefly at me. It was a look of no hope, a look that took away any chance that I would have her back again. When I tried to follow, they wouldnt allow me.

"YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO WITH HER."

"No sir. She needs help and you cant help her. Stay here."

"I CANT LEAVE HER."

"You will be the first to know if anything happens ok."

"PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME IN."

"Just stay here."

It was Taylor that had grabbed me, and in a very unprecidented move pulled me into an embrace. I was fighting him at first, but gave up quickly. I couldnt loose her. She had to be ok. We both just stood there crying and wishing and praying she would be ok. With her blood all over my shirt, I prayed she would be ok.

_**Please god, dont take I need her. Please bring her back. Give her back to me. Please. Please dont take her. Give her back to me. I love her. I love her. Please. Please.**_

Falling back on the shitty chairs, I felt all my soul and life had been taken away from me. I didnt know what to do. The images of her grasping at my shirt, with one eye completely broken would forever haunt me. Her broken body was worst still. I hated that I wasnt there to protect her. I wasnt there to stop all of this happening. It was all my fault. Leila, Hannah and Jack it was all my fault. And if she came back to me, I would spend every waking second, making it better and fixing what I had destroyed. I felt the buzz in my back pocket and was about to leave it ringing, when I thought maybe it was Sawyer.

"Hello."

" , this is Detective Frey. I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

What more bad news could it be. I didnt think anything would be more important than Ana.

"Im sorry to be the one to tell you this, but Sawyer... hes dead."

I didnt know how to comprehend. What had happened. Before I could say anything else he continued.

"And Mr Hyde is gone."


	19. Chapter Seventeen CHRISTIAN POV

_**Hey guys. Sorry for so much space in between chapters, but honestly I forgot. I was totally wrapped up in other stories that I am writting and I guess I just lost track. But hopefully I will have at least 2 chapters for you. **_

_**Alot of people are wondering where this story is going, and honestly many of you have been wondering if there is happy ever after, and I assure you there will be. **_

_**MUCH LOVE FROM ME TO YOU **_

_**:) **_

I couldnt breath, there was nothing left within me. The guilt was running through me like a wild fire. For the first time in my life, I really wanted nothing more than to just close my eyes and never wake up again. Then I wouldnt have to deal with all this carnage and all this loss. But I couldnt, I couldnt give up. Ana needed me more than anything, and she was fighting for her life and Sawyer was dead because of me. It was because of my needs and the fact that I didnt have a little bit of backbone. I shouldnt have let Leila manipulate me and control me, and I shouldnt have gone on with this shit with Hannah. I should have been focusing on us and not on my temporary thrills. I should have told Ana, Hannah didnt mean a thing to me. But I didnt. I was weak and let my guilt for Leila set everything into motion.

After giving a bath to Leila, I should have walked away and told her to get help. But there she lay naked on the floor crying. I couldnt just walk away, and leave this broken girl on the cold ground. She was that way because of me, and even though I would never tell any of my subs, I would always feel for them. Most of them were just as broken as I was, and after being with me, they were bound to be more broken then when they first walked into my life. She was begging me not to leave her to just talk, and I had to at least have a conversation with her. As she wrapped a towel around her body, she walked over to me where I was leaning on the side of the basin. She was always pretty, and I couldnt remember the last time I actually looked at anyone other than Ana. She looked well enough, but if you looked closely, you could see the signs. She wasnt taking care of her skin, her hair looked undermanaged and her usually prestine nails, where chipped and the nail polish on them were fading unevenly. But worst than that was her eyes. They were nothing in comparison to Ana's in beauty, but they where they usually held there sparkle, was nothing but bleak darkness. It was like there was nothing of her old spark. It was like her obsession over me, had taken everything from her and she was left with nothing but a reminder that she was nothing more than a tool to me. I never felt more damaging than anything.

"Lelia, you can never do this again. You cant put Ana at risk like that."

"Master, I just needed you to see. I cant do this alone, and that what I am again; alone. You left me and so did my husband, and now I dont have anyone. I miss you."

"Leila..."

"Master, I know what you need. I can be that girl again. I can be what you want again, and this time you wont want to leave me."

"You know that can never happen. You knew what you were getting yourself into."

"Is she really that different to me? I've seen her so many times, and there isnt much that seperates us. She is like me, like what I was before."

"Before what?"

"Before you. I have had many people come and go in my life, but no one has ever helped and hindered me as much as you. I was alive with you, and even though I knew that there wouldnt be anything more, but I couldnt help it. I couldnt help it. The way you looked after me, the way you always worried about my health, the way you would always want me to be eating properly; made me love you. And I know that you did those things because you cared and that deep down inside I knew you loved me too. But I knew you were holding back because of your past and I knew that you didnt know how to love. And I was going to teach you because you tought me, but then you left. And I was shocked. I thought you knew how I felt, and that maybe I would be enough, but I wasnt. And I thought that I was just becuase you werent ready to in a real relationship, but then you started with this Ana girl, and I knew that you were making a mistake. You were just filling the void."

I couldnt comprehend. I couldnt figure out how she would have ever thought that there was something more than sex. I needed her to understand that I never meant to hurt her intentionally. I thought she knew that there could never be anything but our understanding, but apparently she didnt. She was building this whole world around a lie that she made up in her mind. Did she not know that the things that convinced her that I loved her, where the same things I did for every sub? Did she know that there was nothing in my heart for her and that now my heart belonged to Ana? But looking at her, I could see the damaged I had caused. I could see that in a normal situation, she would be able to walk away and not look for someone as fractured as I was. As she began to cry, I knew there was nothing I could say that would make her understand or make her feelings disappear.

"Leila, I love Ana. Im sorry that your hurting, and Im sorry that I caused you that. But I cant be anything that you want. I wont be. And you need to either talk to someone about it, or do something different, because there is nothing here for us. There never was an "us"."

"Am I that disgusting?"

And with that she dropped her towel, and fell to her knees infront of me. She knew what I liked and how I liked it, and I had to admit, she looked a little enticing.

"Sir, I just want to please you. One last time please. Then I will go. I will leave you alone and I wont ever try to contact you again. I promise you. I just want you one more time."

She was begging me, but not looking at me. Her brown hair was flowing past her shoulders, and if I tried I could imagine Ana. I could see her on her knees infront of me, I could imagine her begging me.

"Sir... please."

And thats was all it took, and I was on her. And she was doing everything I needed. She knew what I wanted and how I liked to be. It was like time wasnt ticking past. It was just her and I. And it was something I had needed, I needed to feel wanted and loved. I needed to be the man I was before, before I gave up nearly everything of me. And she needed this; she needed this to move on and be the girl she was before she met me. She needed to go back to being the carefree floater she was before I deflated her. But as she whispered out my name, Christian and not sir, it was like a bucket of cold ice on me. Only Ana said that to me, and now there was no way that Ana would be doing this to someone else. She wouldnt be fucking someone else, because she would be thinking about me. She always thought about me more than she thought about herself.

Getting off her, as I pulled my pants up, I couldnt believe what I had done. Ana would never forgive me for what I had done. She would leave me and I would have lost the love of my life. And it would be my fault. But knowing Ana, I knew she would blame herself, she would tell herself she wasnt enough, that somehow she had pushed me to do this. She would hate herself, and more than she would hate me. She would run, and run for good this time and there would be an even more bigger reason not to return.

"Leila, this can never happen again. Dont think this was something when it wasnt. I couldnt finish with you because you arent anything to me. I love Ana and I only want to be with her. Doing this with you was the worst mistake that I have ever made. You need to find someone, someone who isnt me. Because there was never anything there for us. Im sorry, but you need to move on. I have."

And with that I left. I told Taylor to take her to the hospital, whilst I sat in Ana's room. I had to be bruatally harsh, it would be the only way she would finally realise that there could never be anything for us. She had to see that even though I was sorry that I had turned her into someone who would most likely be as broken as me, but I had found the one that made me better, she would too. She would hate me, and thats what I wanted. I wanted her to hate the thought of being with me and regret ever giving me her heart. And afterwards, I had promised myself that I would stay true to Ana. I had made a vow that there would be no way that I would ever stray from her again. I would do everything to make her happy, to assure her that I was nothing without her. I could never let her know. But as I tried to keep my promises, I found myself being more and more racked by guilt. Everyday she would wait for me when I got home, every night she would hold me tight. And with every beautiful thing that she did, my own guilt pushed me furthur and furthur away. I knew that my secrets would come out and bite me in the ass. They always did.

And when Hannah walked into my office that day, I knew things where unravelling. I had no clue that she knew Leila at the time, so I knew nothing. I didnt see anything coming. The only way I knew her was through Elliot. She had been his crazy college girlfriend and everything that followed her. She looked completely different than she did back than I had to kick myself for not noticing her sooner. I later found out that she would play a major part of my disaster, she was not only Elliots ex and Leila's sister, but Ana's new assistant. My gulit and work pressures had caused me to overlook the very large and important signs, and now I could see that had I been watching properly I would have seen this all coming. When Hannah and I met the first time, she wasnt the bitch I would end to know. Really she just wanted to talk about some client she had and pressured me to keep in touch with her. And for the first time I didnt seek Taylors advice. He had become very attached with Ana, and I knew that even in the short time in our lives, his loyalty would be with her, not because I had done her wrong, but because she was a genuinely nice person, and always had been. When she orginised for us to meet again, she had told me she had photos of us. I knew they wouldnt be of us just talking, there would be someway to make them look more sinister than it actually was.

I hated the fact that this was happening. I hated myself for it. And because of all this dirt she had on me, she pressured me into sleeping with her. I know it was a fucken dumb thing to do, but I had no choice. I didnt want Ana to know anything, and instead of being honest with her, I played right into there hands. She wanted me to be a dom, and it was an easy role for me to play. I hated doing it, but I got caught up in the moment. I let all of emotions come out, and I took it too far with her. I left bruises and marks. And she loved every part of it. She was loving every second of it and all the while I was making it easier for people to bring down the happiness I had. I was making the lies and web bigger and bigger. If it had been anyone else, I would have told them to man up and tell her, take what comes to you and work harder to get her back. But I didnt and now things where the worst they could be. This had all happened because I wasnt faithfull, and then had been unfaithful again. I was a useless excuse for a man. My past with Jack and Hannah and Leila was all coming down on Ana, and now she was sitting in a hospital ward fighting for her life. And I was the reason she was there. She had been through things I wouldnt want my worst enemy to go through and I may as well have done it to her. Had she never met me she would be a happy, and full of life person. But because of her love for me, she would be as broken as I am.

Suddenly there was a commotion at the doors of the ER and a man on a stretcher came rushing though. His head was bleeding badly and it looked like he was either dead or very close to dying. Looking at him I realised it was Sawyer.

"Whats going on?"

An officer that was with them, pulled me to the side to talk to me. He looked young, much to young to be an officer. He must have just come out of the academy and the last thing I wanted was for some hot shot to come in and do a shitty job. I wanted someone who knew what they were doing and had done it before, not someone whose only experience was in the pages of his training guide.

"Sir, a moment please."

"Whats happening?"

"Im sure Detective Frey had called you and told you Sawyer was dead. And we all thought he was. But he suddenly started breathing again. We raced him over here and Im sure the doctors are doing everything to make sure he is ok."

"What was his injuries?"

"It looked like someone had stuck him pretty hard with something on the back of the head and then again when he was on the floor. He is real lucky to be alive."

"Where is Jack Hyde?"

"Thats the thing. Its like he vanished into thin air. There was at least 3 exit points, so he may have disappeared through anyone of those. We are cavasing the surrounding areas, and looking at all roads."

It was like I wasnt listening. After a couple minutes, he must have realised I was zoned out, and led me to a seat where I sat. I must have been there for an hour, before Elliot, Mia, my mother and Father and Kate burst through. I didnt even look up. I couldnt even imagine how to begin to say something to them. Its was like I could see them but I couldnt hear them, it was like there was some sort of force field, blurring and silencing them. And I was greatful for it. It must have been hours, but I didnt move; not when my mother pulled at my shirt, not when my father tried to pick me up and not when Kate had slapped me across the face. Then there was more and more people filling the weighting rooms. Gail had turned up and served some hot soup and bread to all of us, Jose and his father arrived and Elliot had to stop him from punching me, not that I cared. Even this Cameron person turned up. It just showed me how many people loved Ana too. It wasnt my life that she had brightened up; she created joy in every life she touched. She did it to mine.

" ?"

Looking up, I could see a doctor. He was in his 40s and had a very happy face on. There must be some good news, because doctors never looked like this without a reason. They hated giving bad news and were elated when there was good news. My mother had shown me this.

"Anastasia is awake and coherent. After 6 hours, she will be sleepy. She cant have to many people asking questions because Im not sure she really knows whats going on. She had massive internal bleeding and there was a quite substaintal break to her rib. It had punctured her lower lung. After we repaired the hole, her appendix burst and we had to take that out also. There was also laceration to her bowl and stomach, which will have to be monitored very closely. Where not completely out of the woods yet, but she has made alot of progress. You have a fighter on your hands."

I couldnt speak. Jack had nearly killed Ana, and than had cowardly run off. I could kill him with my bare hands had I the chance. My mother spoke up next.

"Are there any other injuries?"

"A few minor, a broken wrist, bruised pelvis and a minor fracture to her skull."

"Can she talk to me?

"Sure . Keep it light. She has been through alot. Also, your employee is still in. Things are going well, but I really cant tell you much more. They have the swelling under control, but you will have to talk to his doctor."

"Thanks."

As I walked into Ana's room, I could see she was fighting sleep. I could see she was waiting for me, like she needed to tell me something. I wanted nothing more than to just wrap her up in my arms and never let anything come inbetween us again. I had failed her, in so many ways, but in the most horrific way. I had failed to keep her safe; to keep her out of the line of fire and there she was taking every shot. As she looked at me, I could see that she was scared, and more than that she was desperate to figure things out.

"Ana..."

I walked over to her and grabbed her hand. She was so frail and breakable. She had always been, but not this way. She could leave me at any moment and never come back. And thats what worried me most. She could die, and I could do nothing to make sure that never happened. She was staring at me, with both teary and sleepy eyes. Those eyes that could dig into my soul and live there, those eyes that could see the truth in my lies, those eyes that showed more love than sense, now looked hollow. They looked saddened and black, like there was noonne living there anymore.

"Christian..."

"Yes Ana baby..."

"Dont let him get me. Dont let him get me."

"Baby, Im going to make him pay. I promise you."

"He didnt... Christian... he didnt..."

"Baby tell me. Its ok. Your safe and nothing will ever happen to you again. I promise you. He will never come anywhere near you again. I will keep you safe. You can tell me anything."

She was trying to say it, and when she shut her eyes tight, so tight that the corners of her eyes made wrinkles, I could tell she was trying to forget, tyring to push the memory deep down. If I could take away her pain, in a heartbeat I would and do it gladly.

"He... didnt use a condom.. I dont think he did."

Fury, pure undiluted fury. I could hardly contain it.

"Baby, dont worry. I will take care of it."

"I dont want to have him growing in me. I dont want... I dont want his..."

"Baby, you wont."

He would never hurt her again and shouldnt have his child. I wouldnt fail her, not again.


End file.
